Ever, ever after
by kashirushi'nii
Summary: kakairu. varios. Lo que sea que sea, lo será para siempre. En una sola palabra, familia. Actualizado!
1. Un milagro

Hola!

Este fic nace de un insano deseo por justificar el m!preg, debo admitir. Y también porque después del reto, la idea se quedó rondando mi cabeza y no me dejaba...

Una serie de drabbles-one shots relacionados, en torno a Kakashi, Iruka, y cómo lidian con su nuevo papel familiar.

Y cómo Konoha lidia con todos ellos JUNTOS!

Estoy subiendo nuevamente el capítulo, más el extra, para poder preparar el fic para los que vienen, y todos los que tengan que ver con _**Ever-ever after**_ (otra vez un título cliché, ¿cuando aprenderé?) estén juntos.

Dedicado a todos los que me han soportado todo este tiempo y leen mis historias por más tiradas de los pelos que (la mayoría de las veces) son.

Muchas gracias por todo! XD

Espero les agrade!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… ¿Sabemos que el m!preg es imposible, verdad? Pero en el mundo de Naruto, quién sabe...

* * *

_-_

_-_

**-**

**Un milagro**

_(el capítulo que lo inicia todo, antes conocido como __**Nueve**)  
_

-

-

- Imposible.

- No, no lo es. Parece imposible, pero existen probabilidades…

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Qué probabilidades!? Soy _HOMBRE_, no hay manera de que esto pueda suceder… Tiene que ser una broma, un error…

- Iruka, estás embarazado.

- _Embarazado_… Kami, hasta suena ridículo.

- Quiero que entiendas lo que está sucediendo…

- ¡Tsunade-sama, no me puede pedir entender algo así! ¡No puedo! Voy al médico porque me sentí mal en el trabajo, me hacen unos test sobre mi chackra y de pronto, ¡_zum_!, ¿estoy embarazado? Por favor… No puedo entenderlo.

- Iruka, cálmate y escúchame. Te va a sonar increíble, _demonios_, para mí lo es… Ha habido reportes de casos parecidos en la historia, aunque fueron consignados como parte de la literatura o mitos de pueblos antiguos. Son apenas un par y no tienen seguimiento, pero existen. Nadie creyó que fuera posible.

- _Cómo_…

- Parece que cuando se formaron las primeras aldeas ninja y aprendimos a manipular la energía de nuestros cuerpos y espíritus para crear técnicas, el chackra, también le dimos la posibilidad de tener propiedades particulares. _Evolucionar_, si quieres llamarlo así. El chackra de algunas personas puede reaccionar con el de otros ampliando su poder, minimizándolo, existen muchas realidades que aún no hemos determinado. Son _misterios_. Tu tipo de chackra es mucho más especial, es... altamente receptivo. Eso te da una empatía especial con la gente y también la posibilidad de, digamos, "amoldar" la energía de otros para crear nueva.

- Eso no explica nada, Tsunade-sama. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿_Por qué_? He tenido varias relaciones en el pasado y nunca he estado "embarazado". Créame, es algo que recordaría.

- Hay otros factores, supongo. En un embarazo, er, _normal_, no sólo basta hombre y mujer. Es necesario que sean compatibles de alguna manera o no se creará el nuevo ser. Tal vez te encontraste con el estimulante adecuado, y ya luego cuando el contacto se volvió, digamos, _más íntimo_, bueno… Tú me entiendes…

- Por Kami…

- Iruka, esto no es un embarazo común… por _obvias_ razones… No tenemos el conocimiento adecuado, lo más que podemos asumir por los síntomas que presentas es que será lo más parecido posible a uno _normal_. No puedo decirte más, es nuevo para todos. Tienes que saber que hay riesgos, dificultades y problemas que afrontarás, la adaptación de tu organismo, la necesidad de ingerir hormonas por si no se presenta el ambiente adecuado para el niño, en fin. No me corresponde decirte qué hacer. La decisión al final es tuya.

- ¿_Decisión_?

- No sabemos lo que pasará. _Demonios_, no tenemos la menor idea. Incluso tu chackra está cambiando… Si pone en peligro tu vida, si es necesario detenerlo, yo…

- No creo que este sea el momento indicado para pensar en eso, Tsunade-sama… Necesito tiempo, algo de sake también…

- ¡Nada de sake! Bebé a bordo, ¿recuerdas?

- Kami, no puedo creer que esto está sucediendo… ¿Chackra compatible? ¿Un hombre embarazado? Es _absurdo_…

- ¿_Absurdo_? ¿Cómo manipular sombras, clonar personas, teletransportarnos, usar sellos y maldiciones y tener demonios en el interior de nuestros cuerpos? Iruka, existe un mundo de posibilidades. No conocemos ni la mínima parte.

- Dios… Dios… Dios… Soy una especie de fenómeno.

- No, Iruka. Eres un _milagro_.

- Kami…

- Según el nivel del desarrollo de su energía y en comparación con la normalidad, sin ánimo de ofender, claro, debe tener por lo menos un mes, días más, días menos. De allí puedes descartar a tu _compañero en el crimen_.

- ¿Qué?

- Kami, Iruka-san… ¿No te contaron lo de los pájaros y las abejas? Se necesitan dos para… _bailar_.

- No necesito descartar a nadie. La única persona con la que he estado en este tiempo ha sido… OH, KAMI. _Nonononononononono_… _Oh, Kami_…

- La felicidad escapa por tus poros… Se nota que tú y el chico van a la perfección.

- ¿Cómo sabe quién…?

- Ah, _Iruka-kun_, beneficios de ser Hokage, de nunca acabar…

- Entonces también sabrá que él y yo no solemos llevarnos bien. En estos momentos, incluso, tenemos _ligeras_ diferencias…

- Pues tendrán que hacerlas de lado, Iruka-san. Sólo díselo, el chico entenderá. Ustedes dos no pueden ser tan cabeza dura como aparentan, menos ahora que _uno y uno suman tres_.

- Hokage-sama, usted está demasiado emocionada con esto.

- Es verdad. Soy doctora y tú eres un hombre embarazado. Es casi como un orgasmo profesional.

- _Kami_, esto es real… Yo, de verdad, _de verdad_, yo…

Umino Iruka, chuunin de Konoha, tendrá un hijo. Nada fuera de lo común.

Excepto, claro, el pequeño detalle.

ÉL es quien está embarazado.

- Oh, _Kami_.

**-- **_**ichi**_**, confesiones --**

Parado frente al departamento 42B, bloque jounin, Iruka duda. Hace exactamente dos semanas que ni se acercaba a doscientos metros de allí, por fuertes motivos, pero sabe bien que si no hace esto _ahora_, si no se atreve, no tendrá otra oportunidad. Ese pensamiento, y la lluvia que amenaza congelarle hasta las puntas de los pies, lo convencen.

Toca una, dos, _tres_ veces. Justo cuando está a punto de renunciar y dar la vuelta, escucha pasos que se acercan a la puerta con calma. Un más que somnoliento peliplateado lo recibe.

- ¿Quién demon-? Ah. _Eres tú_. Lo siento, no estoy interesado en comprar nada ni recibir _más_ lecciones de moral. Vuelve otro día, ¿sí?

- Espera – interrumpe antes de que el jounin logre cerrar la puerta por completo -. Kakashi, déjame pasar. Necesitamos conversar.

- Maa, qué curioso… Recuerdo que la última vez que _conversamos_ juraste no volver a poner un solo pie en mi departamento ni dirigirme la palabra, _punto_. Después no entendí más, porque entre lo que salías corriendo, azotabas la puerta y me insultabas a la vez, me fue bastante difícil oírte con claridad.

- Para discutir, _y otras cosas_, se necesitan dos, Kakashi-san.

Un silencio incómodo. En Kakashi, porque no esperaba encontrarse con el moreno así, mucho menos después de un terrible día como el que acaba de tener. En Iruka, bueno, digamos que esas _otras cosas_ para las que se necesitan dos personas le han recordado de repente el motivo más importante de su presencia allí.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta finalmente el chuunin, desviando la mirada.

Con un largo suspiro y mirando al techo, como si éste pudiera brindarle alguna respuesta, Kakashi se hace a un lado para permitirle la entrada, moviendo la cabeza en aprobación.

- Ya conoces el camino. ¿_Té_?

--

Iruka gira la taza entre sus manos sin parar. El reloj de pared, su incesante _tictac_, y el sonido de su pie golpeando el piso acompañan al suave caer de la lluvia sobre la ventana. Un olor intenso a licor invade el ambiente, e Iruka sabe qué significa. Hatake ha estado bebiendo un poco antes de ir acostarse, señal que la misión de la mañana no fue tan buena como hubiera deseado.

Una situación extremadamente rara.

¿Qué se supone que Iruka debe decir? ¿_Qué tal, Kakashi, adivina, estoy embarazado… Protege mi virtud y cásate conmigo antes de que empiecen a sospechar los vecinos_? ¿_Mira, Kakashi, seremos papis, me ayudas a escoger un nombre que combine con nuestros apellidos_?

Por favor.

El peliplateado termina de preparar su té, amargo como es su estilo, y se sienta al otro extremo del sofá que ocupa Iruka. De pronto, su actitud engreída parece cambiar. Dentro de una habitación están los dos, Kakashi e Iruka, a solas y sin máscaras.

Hay un espacio terrible, no sólo físico, entre ellos.

- Bien, ah, bueno… Disculpa el desorden. No he estado mucho en casa últimamente, con las misiones y eso. ¿Querías hablarme, verdad? No es que quiera apresurarte, pero, _bueno_, que estés aquí me sorprende, la última vez no terminamos nada bien…

- Kakashi…

- Tenemos una curiosa manera de llevar nuestra amistad, ¿ne? ¿Quieres más té?

- No, gracias. Kakashi…

- Pensándolo mejor, déjame servirte de nuevo. Hace mucho frío esta noche, es probable que tu bebida ya esté congelada…

- Kakashi…

- Aunque no estoy seguro si tengo provisiones, este té lo traje de Arena, ¿sabes? Excelente en su estilo y no he ido…

- _Voy a tener un hijo_.

Una taza marrón cae y rueda despacio, derramando su contenido sobre el piso de madera.

- Un mes, Kakashi. Voy a tener un hijo.

- _Ah_. Ya veo. De eso querías hablar. Olvida el té, para esto necesito SAKE.

Unos minutos después, una eternidad para Iruka, Kakashi regresa, botella y copa en mano. Los deja caer pesadamente sobre la mesita de centro.

- Maa, Iruka-sensei, _cuéntamelo todo_… Muero de curiosidad… Lo tenías bien escondido, ¿verdad? A ver, dime, dime, ¿quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco? ¿Es sensei también? ¿O tal vez una de las mamis de tus alumnos de la academia? Ese detalle le daría el toque _perfecto_ a la historia.

- Kakashi, no has entendido.

- ¡Claro que entiendo! Obviamente, estuviste saliendo con una linda chica a la vez que venías a verme para _divertirnos_ en las noches – responde, ya en su tercera copa de licor. Su voz está cargada de mofa y evidente enojo -. ¡_Hn_! Y dice la gente que _yo _soy el pervertido… Deberían conocerte mejor.

- ¡Kami, Kakashi! ¿Estás escuchando? ¡YO voy a tener un hijo!

- ¡Ya te escuché! ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Mis felicitaciones? ¿Qué me ofrezca como padrino a cambio que le pongas mi nombre?

- ¡Maldición contigo, idiota! – explota el moreno finalmente, la tensión tomando lo mejor de él - ¡El bebé está aquí! ¡_Aquí_! ¡_Dentro mío_! – dice tomando la mano del otro de un tirón para depositarla sobre su vientre, todo el discurso preprarado para la situación, todas las explicaciones que quería dar, toda la calma, reemplazados por sus ganas de callar de una vez al otro - ¡_Siente_!

Y _sí_ que lo siente.

El flujo del chackra concentrado, irregular, misterioso pero con un toque que le recuerda al suyo propio y al de Iruka, sólo que fusionados como si… No logra identificarlo... ¿Enfermedad? No, es diferente. Es cálido y ondulante, algo así como se siente el chackra de un niño cuando una mujer está embaraz-

_Oh._

Una mirada rojiazul se encuentran con ojos chocolate. De repente, todo color del rostro del Hatake y todo efecto posible del alcohol han desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Pero…? _Oh, Kami_.

- _Créeme_, lo mismo digo.

Hatake y Umino caen de rodillas al piso, mano en la frente, mente inundada de palabras que no logran expresar y miles de ideas que se atoran en sus cabezas. Éste sería el momento perfecto para que se abra la tierra y los trague por completo.

El mundo nunca antes les había parecido tan grande, tan complejo, tan misterioso.

**-- **_**ni**_**, decisión --**

Sakura lo ha escoltado, sonriente, cuidadosa, hasta la sala de espera. Su cita con Tsunade-sama se ha retrasado media hora, le informa.

La pelirrosa debe saber, piensa Iruka, pues lo ha tratado con extraña y excesiva delicadeza, como si él estuviera hecho de cristal. Cada dos minutos reaparece por detrás del mostrador, lanzándole miraditas brillosas con poca discreción.

_¿Necesitas algo, Iruka-sensei? ¿Agua? ¿Una revista? ¿Estás cómodo?_

_Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Me encantaría que dejaras de sonreírme así o vomitaré._

Hoy no ha sido un buen día. De Kakashi no ha tenido más reacción que su expresión de ultra-shock, o _un ojo_ de ultra-shock para ser más exactos, y un balbuceo incomprensible, poco característico. Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo ha perseguido desde que se despertó y las náuseas lo han mantenido alejado de la comida desde hace más de seis horas.

Iruka mataría por un par de minutos de buen sueño.

¿Cómo se supone que va a pensar así? Demonios, ¡ni siquiera sabe _sobre qué_ tiene que decidir! ¿Es sobre su vida? ¿Sobre la vida de su (_suyo_, _Kami_) bebé? ¿Cómo? Si no sabe lo que vendrá, ni qué pensar, ni los peligros, o si esto llegará a buen término…

Si no sabe nada de nada.

Decide levantarse, irse a casa, escapar al menos un momento, esconderse del mundo... Pasa al lado de varias enfermeras, casi corriendo, casi llegando a la puerta, con una presión inusual en su pecho amenazando con ahogarlo… Pero, de pronto, hay un ruidito agudo desde detrás de una pared que lo jala, curiosidad ninja natural, y lo anima a acercarse…

El ruido se transforma en un concierto de llantos.

Llámenlo destino. En la sala de maternidad, los recién nacidos patalean, se quejan, explotan sus pulmones hasta el máximo con sus pequeñas caritas cubiertas de ríos y mares de lágrimas. Llaman, se desviven por ser atendidos, y lo necesitan, porque sus cuerpecitos son aún frágiles, porque son dependientes, exigentes, porque están indefensos y a veces parece que hasta una suave caricia los puede romper.

La presión en su pecho se transforma. El moreno no puede nombrar tantas sensaciones diferentes a la vez.

Más tarde, cuando Tsunade lo recibe, Iruka no necesita, ni espera, que la rubia le recite los _pro_ y _contra_, ni que le hable de cuidados, advertencias y peligros.

Kakashi o no. Mundo o no. Las primeras palabras que salen de su boca al verla lo dicen todo.

- No entiendo cómo, ni por qué, no tengo la menor idea de lo que me está sucediendo, pero sé esto… Me necesita.

Algunas veces pensar, entender, hasta la razón, están sobrevaluados.

Sólo nos queda _sentir_. Y eso es más que suficiente.

**-- **_**san**_**, encuentro --**

Casi un mes después, Iruka está de regreso en el hospital para su control semanal.

Los vómitos, mareos y náuseas son algo tan común que ya forman parte de su rutina, como una costumbre.

Pero _el hambre_… Si sigue así, pronto superará el record de Naruto en Ichiraku. Trece tazones seguidos ya son un almuerzo ligero para él y el pobre señor, el dueño de la tienda, ha empezado a mostrar cierta preocupación.

Los pantalones aprietan su cintura, o al menos, lo que queda de ella.

- Iruka-san.

La voz nerviosa de Kakashi llega a sus oídos, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

- Hatake-san, _qué sorpresa_… Es casi un milagro verte en Konoha por estos días.

- Hai… - responde rascando su cuello con vergüenza, su único ojo visible curvado en un intento de sonrisa – Es que he tenido muchas misiones fuera últimamente y…

- Hn. Has _pedido _misiones fuera, dirás. Básica maniobra evasiva. Enseño eso a mis alumnos de primer año en la academia.

- No te lo puedo negar. He estado pensando. Quería hablar contigo, pero _no sabía cómo_.

- Nunca hemos sido buenos hablando, después de todo.

- Podríamos empezar.

El moreno pega su rostro al vidrio del ventanal, suspira. Eso es algo que ha estado haciendo mucho últimamente. Efectos secundarios del embarazo, quizá.

- He hablado con Sakura-chan y Tsunade-sama, lo hago casi todos los días. Ellas me explicaron, me mostraron los controles de…_ lo que está sucediendo._

- ¿Hablas con los doctores sobre el bebé pero no conmigo? _Interesante_.

- Los doctores no intentarán cortarme la cabeza si digo algo que les desagrade, ¿verdad? Por lo que he podido leer, todo va evolucionando bien, según lo esperado. Los niveles de chackra muestran salud estable y más que eso, una adaptabilidad sorprendente. Indican altos valores de estamina y flexibilidad. Es probable que el producto resultante sea, en un futuro, mucho más efectivo que yo.

- ¿_Producto_? – responde el moreno cerrando los puños con fuerza – Kami, Kakashi, deja de analizar lo que sucede como si se tratara de una maldita misión.

- Estamos hablando de una realidad en un millón. Nunca ha pasado. Esto es importante para Konoha, Iruka.

- ¿_Esto_? ¡Deja de hablar de él como si fuera una cosa! No es un arma perfecta, ni yo soy una incubadora gigante… Es una _persona_, ¡_somos personas_! No sé ni por qué estoy hablando contigo…

Kakashi coge la muñeca de Iruka y la levanta hacia él, impidiendo su escape. De pronto, ambos se convierten en el centro de atención de la normalmente tranquila sala del hospital.

- No te encariñes mucho, Iruka. Debes entender que como todo, es de Konoha primero. Lo utilizarán como les resulte idóneo. Aunque sea un niño.

- ¿_Es eso lo que hicieron contigo, Kakashi_? ¿Es así como trataron a Naruto? No lo permitiré. Estoy aquí para protegerlo.

- Sí, es eso, conmigo, con Naruto y muchas otras personas, muchas otras cosas que hicieron que no tienes ni idea y, _créeme_, no quisieras saberlo. Iruka, recuérdalo, le pertenece primero a Konoha. _No es tu hijo_. Yo...

El moreno se libera del agarre del otro con un solo impulso. El enojo en su actitud ha sido reemplazado por una fría indiferencia.

- En algo tienes razón, Kakashi – susurra al pasar a su lado -. No es sólo _mi_ hijo… Es _nuestro_.

No hay respuesta. Tal vez porque no la esperó lo suficiente, tal vez porque en realidad, no quería escucharla.

**-- **_**yon**_**, doble decisión --**

Hay ocasiones en las que todo se ve tan mal. _Todo_.

La noche sin luna, el desorden de la habitación, la falta de provisiones en la alacena por olvido (y flojera) y una feroz hambre insatisfecha, una estúpida luz mal arreglada que parpadea y lo obliga a corregir los estúpidos exámenes con la ayuda de estúpidas velas.

Los pantalones de la pijama ya no cierran.

Éste es _el_ momento. No va a funcionar, Iruka piensa. Pronto se notará el vientre abultado y, ¿qué va a decir?, ¿cómo lo explicará?, ¿cómo defender un tabú, un hecho sin precedentes?

Estúpido Kakashi y sus estúpidas palabras. Su estúpida ausencia y su estúpido temor que, al final, Iruka también siente.

Y los pantalones de la pijama, algo tan simple, tan común, _ya no cierran_.

Una presencia repentina embarga sus sentidos.

- Déjame ayudarte. Mi padre me enseñó a coser cuando era chico, nunca sabes cuando puede ser realmente necesario en misiones... Cortamos aquí para soltarlo, lo cogemos así y ya. Más tarde pondremos un elástico en la cintura para que se sostenga. Podemos hacer lo mismo con los otros… Si deseas.

Iruka gira la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro de Kakashi, sin máscara, apoyado en su hombro con cuidado, abrazándolo desde atrás. Las manos enguantadas del peliplateado descansan sobre el vientre ligeramente hinchado del moreno.

La silenciosa disculpa queda flotando en el aire.

- Mala elección de términos en la mañana, ¿no? Tú sabes que no soy bueno cuando intento ser directo. Especialmente cuando se trata de ti, _de nosotros_.

- Ah, bueno… Yo tampoco he tenido el mejor humor últimamente.

- Tienes una excusa válida, eh – dice apuntando hacia abajo con la mirada.

- Tú también tienes excusa – responde Iruka palmoteando la cabeza del otro -. _Te falta cerebro_. No puedes evitar ser idiota.

- ¿Qué dices si destrozamos el resto de tu ropa? Esa es una actividad que me resulta _placenteramente _familiar…

- Baka…

- Iruka… Lo que viene va a ser _diferente_.

- Ya estamos metidos hasta el cuello. No hay vuelta atrás. No me arrepiento, familia es familia... Aunque esté todo tan lejos de lo _normal_.

- Maa, jamás pude describir nada en mi vida como _normal_… Ser padre no podía ser la excepción, ¿ne? Apuesto que_ Kakashi Junior_ nacerá con mi particular _estilo_ de hacer las cosas.

- Aún no sabemos si será niño o niña y… ¡_Hey_! ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE SE LLAMARÁ KAKASHI JUNIOR?

- ¡Es lo más justo! _Yo_ soy el padre.

- ¡Pero el que va a dar a luz soy yo!

- ¿_Iruka junior_ entonces?

- ¡Kakashi!

La luz sigue parpadeando, las pruebas están aún sin corregir, Kakashi sigue siendo _Kakashi_ e Iruka algún día de verdad lo va a ahorcar… Sin embargo, de pronto, con unas simples palabras la hasta hace unos momentos _estúpida_ vida tiene otro brillo, un toque particular.

Y no todo se va tan mal.

No todo.

_**-- go, esos amigos --**_

Cuando una mujer está embarazada, tiene maneras bastante _directas_ de recordarlo.

Están los malestares de los primeros meses, los pies hinchados, los dolores de espalda y la sensación de querer ir al baño por lo menos cada diez minutos porque a tu _querido hijito_ se le ha ocurrido que tu vejiga es lo más parecido a una cama que tiene a mano. Y luego, cuando pasa el tiempo, empiezan a sentir esos movimientos, esas pataditas que pueden doler de vez en cuando, pero al final no son más que motivos de alegría y un "estoy aquí, no vayas a olvidarlo" muy claro.

Aún así, hay momentos en los que el bebé duerme o por alguna bendición divina se mantiene quieto (casi un milagro) y las mamis pueden descansar un bien merecido rato.

Iruka no tiene tanta suerte.

Su bebé es especial, tiene pruebas de ello a cada paso. Se mantiene absorbiendo energía y más energía, pues la necesita para conservar el nido de chackra en el que se desarrolla, y no hay segundo del día en que Iruka no sienta alguna clase de movimiento (_tenía que ser hijo de Kakashi_, piensa, olvidando convenientemente que él mismo no fue ningún ejemplo de tranquilidad en su infancia). El moreno necesita compensar con algo. Ahora está comiendo más que Naruto y Chouji juntos, y Kakashi ya sabe las consecuencias de hacer algún comentario no bienvenido al respecto.

El ojo morado que exhibe lo demuestra.

Cuando una mujer está embarazada, tiene maneras de _mostrarlo_.

Y todo el mundo _muere_ por tocar una pancita que lleva vida.

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? ¡Qué alegría que vas a tener un bebé! ¿Qué tal el papá? ¿Cuántos meses? ¡Seguro será lindo! Pero, ven, ven, siéntate un rato y cuéntame como te va… ¡Cuéntame! ¡Ojalá sea niño! ¡Espero que sea una niña! ¿Estás descansando bien, verdad?_, y muchas otras atenciones.

Pero Iruka sabe que lo suyo no será tan fácil. Y lo entiende, si no fuera _él_ el embarazado, tampoco lo creería... Es tan… _inusitado_. Como un cuento de hadas, como un milagro.

El vientre crece y crece cada día y ya es fácil distinguir que no se trata de una simple subida de peso.

- Kakashi…

- ¿Hn?

- Quiero decírselo a nuestros amigos, a los chicos en la academia, a la gente en el trabajo… Quiero que todos lo sepan.

- Hai… ¿Te parece bien mañana? Puedo reunir a todos en mi departamento en la tarde.

- Está bien – responde Iruka, sonriendo - ¿Ensayamos un discurso o prefieres improvisar?

- Tendrá que ser mañana, tengo, _er_, _algo_ _que hacer esta noche_.

Iruka termina jugando con las palabras en su cabeza a solas, para ver si les puede dar algún sentido. Kakashi no regresa hasta entrada la mañana, directo a dormir.

--

El moreno toma su tiempo en explicarles lo poco que sabe de su estado y lo muy feliz que se siente. Kakashi, sentado a su lado, no dice nada. Cuando termina de hablar, hay un silencio momentáneo. Genma, Gai, Asuma, Raido, Anko, Kurenai y los demás se miran entre sí, sin saber qué decir o que pensar. Entonces empieza.

- ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!

- ¡ENHORABUENA!

- Ojalá que sea una niña, ¿ya pensaron el nombre? Si tiene el color de la piel y los ojos de Iru-kun será linda, ¿no, Asuma?

- Con que salga con su carácter y no sea vaga como Kakashi me conformaría…

- MI NOBLE Y ESTIMADO RIVAL AL FIN DESPIERTA A LA ILUSIÓN DEL LA PRIMAVERA DEL AMOR FAMILIAR, OH, SIENTO LAS VARONILES LÁGRIMAS RECORRER MIS MEJILLAS MIENTRAS-

- Cállate, Gai, ¡vas a traumar al niño antes de que nazca!

- ¡Niña!

- ¡Niño!

Bien, éstas no eran exactamente las reacciones que esperaba.

- Permítanme recapitular, ¿acabo de decirles que YO estoy EMBARAZADO, con énfasis en lo SOY HOMBRE de la historia... y USTEDES REACCIONAN COMO SI LES ESTUVIERA CONTANDO LO QUE COMÍ EN EL DESAYUNO?

Ellos sólo vuelven a mirarse y encogen los hombros como si se tratara del asunto más natural del mundo.

- Bueno, sabíamos que ustedes dos se _entendían_… O sea, tanto pleito no podía ser otra cosa más que pura tensión sexual, ¿no?

- Y las miraditas, Genma, no olvides las miraditas...

- Ahora, volviendo al tema de fondo, es OBVIO que YO voy a ser el padrino, ¿verdad? Es decir, prácticamente hice una misión personal de mi vida juntarlos…

- ¡Espera! ¡YO soy la mejor amiga de Iruka!

- ¡Pues YO soy casi como su hermana!

- ¡Y yo soy el de mi Noble y Estimado Rival!

- Y yo…

- Iruka y yo pensamos que…

- ¡QUE YO SERÉ EL PADRINO!

- ¿QUIERES PELEAR, RAIDO? ¡TE ESTOY ESPERANDO!

Por el resto de la tarde, hasta el padrino de bodas de Hikari/Midori/Marina/Mateo/Ryo/Shinta/o Gai II (no pregunten) es elegido. Que todavía no nace parece ser un detalle sin importancia.

Nadie piensa en consultar la opinión de los padres.

--

No es sino hasta la mañana siguiente que Iruka se da cuenta.

Kakashi, ya acostumbrado a los arrebatos del moreno, ni siquiera pestañea cuando la puerta del baño se abre de golpe.

- ¡KAKASHI!

- Tienes suerte de que sólo me estaba lavando las manos… Tengo la digestión un poco pesada, ¿sabías?

- ¡TÚ!

- ¿Yo?

- ¡TÚ!

- Sí, ya establecimos que soy yo…

- ¡No te hagas el gracioso! ¡Es por lo de ayer! ¿Qué curioso que nadie se mostró ni siquiera sorprendido, verdad?

- Eso demuestra que la gente en Konoha tiene una mentalidad moderna…

- ¡Eso demuestra que hiciste algo!

- Realmente espero que el bebé no salga con tu capacidad pulmonar, o me quedaré sordo antes de cumplir los 30…

- Kakashi… ¿Hablaste a solas con ellos, verdad? Toda la noche que estuviste fuera, ¿los buscaste verdad? ¿Querías prepararlos?

- Maa, Iruka… Esa noche estaba paseando cuando de repente una luz apareció frente a mí y yo…

El puño levantado del moreno le recuerda a Kakashi una experiencia pasada. Eso, y que no se vería muy bonito tener otro moretón en el rostro. Los cambios de temperamento son una pesadilla, pero en una persona de por sí bastante… er… bastante _Iruka_… ya se convierten en _karma_.

- La verdad, Kakashi.

- Te juro que no hablé a solas con ellos. Lo juro.

- ¿Seguro?

- Hai, Iruka-kun… No hablé a solas… En realidad, le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me acompañara para que les explique ella misma…

- Ah, ya… ¡QUÉ! ¡Molestaste a Tsunade-sama con esto a medianoche cuando claramente te dije que _quería, podía y tenía_ que hacerlo yo! ¡Teníamos que hacerlo juntos! ¿Por qué…?

- Sé que te preocupa que la gente te considere algo raro. Por eso les hablé antes de que tú lo hicieras, para que estuvieran preparados. No quería verme obligado a estrangular a uno de ellos por hacerte sentir mal con un comentario impertinente. ¿Hice mal? – pregunta en voz baja.

- _Oh_.

- ¿Hice mal?

- No, está bien, Kakashi… Es sólo que debes consultarme las cosas que nos conciernen a ambos, eso es lo que hacen las _familias_, ¿me entiendes?

- Hai… - mueve su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo y, por un instante, Iruka tiene la impresión de que Kakashi nunca creció, que su exterior calmado no es más que otra máscara para cubrir todo lo que nunca entendió, lo que nunca vivió y lo que le arrebataron.

Justo como él.

Es por eso que en muchas cosas, es Iruka el que se resigna a dar el primer paso.

- ¿Duermes conmigo esta noche? Creo que hace mucho frío como para que te quedes en el cuarto de huéspedes, y ya tenemos que ir haciendo los cambios para alistarlo para la llegada del bebé, ¿no?

- No puedes ni imaginar cuando he esperado que me preguntes eso, Iruka.

- Creo que sí puedo… Sólo una cosa, YO seré quien se lo diga a mis alumnos. No quiero más quejas formales. Todavía recuerdo la última vez que estuviste como jounin invitado…

- Maa, Iruka-kun, pero ya había mandado a ampliar las fotos y…

- Estás a una palabra de quedarte en el mueble PARA SIEMPRE.

- Tú se los vas a decir. Entendido.

Esa fue la primera noche que durmieron juntos, abrazados hasta el amanecer. Iruka, Kakashi y un tesoro acunado entre sus cuerpos.

El vientre está más abultado cada día. Las molestias cada vez más seguidas, más fuertes.

Ya no hay duda de lo que es. Las noticias en una villa ninja viajan rápido.

Y si a alguien se le ocurre (no pasa mucho, pero aún así…) mirar mal, hacer un simple comentario, ni Iruka ni Kakashi lo toman en cuenta. Ellos tienen a sus amigos, personas que los quieren de verdad, se tienen a sí mismos. No necesitan la aprobación de nadie, mucho menos de gente que no es capaz de mirar más allá de sus narices.

Pero aquel que osa hacer algo, siempre termina curiosamente calvo, súbitamente bañado en pintura, o repentinamente con una alergia que lo hace rascarse y rascarse sin parar. Iruka y Kakashi (el peliplateado lo ha jurado bajo amenaza) no han hecho nada.

No tienen que.

Porque ellos darían la vida por sus amigos, y sus amigos también los protegen.

_**-- roku, esas hormonas --**_

Hokage-sama prometió que no habría más misiones largas para ninguno de los dos. En el caso de Iruka, por obvias razones (y porque hasta agacharse para recoger algo ya se estaba convirtiendo en toda una tarea que necesitaba de pasos programados). En Kakashi, por la compañía, y porque el día en que lo obligaron a separarse de su noviecito por más de ocho horas, regresó hecho un saco de nervios creyendo que el bebé ya había nacido y él se había perdido el _show_.

Que eso toma por lo menos nueve meses todavía no ha sido procesado por su cerebro.

_- Pero algunos niños se adelantan unos días, otros nacen a los ocho meses, ¡hasta a los siete!_

_- ¡Pero Iruka va a cumplir cinco, baka!_

Ésta fue una situación especial. Konoha necesitaba a Kakashi, Tsunade no tuvo otra opción más que enviarlo. Shinobi es shinobi, al servicio de su villa.

_- Volveré lo más pronto posible. Trata de no nacer mientras papá está fuera, ¿ne, Kakashi Junior? ¿Me oyes?_

_- Kakashi Junior, sobre mi cadáver. ¿Y cómo sabes que no será una niña?_

_- Ja. Eso quisieras… Iruka, mírame… Cuídate mucho._

_- Tú también, Kakashi, no hagas tonterías, por favor…_

De eso hace ya una semana, cuatro días, cinco horas.

No es que el chuunin esté llevando la cuenta, claro. No sabe que también se cumplieron treinta minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos. No extraña, no está súper preocupado. Para nada.

Iruka está apenas calentando su almuerzo, recién cambiando su uniforme ninja por algo más cómodo para la casa... que NO es ropa de maternidad (¡eso jamás!)... Se trata de "trajes modificados especialmente para las necesidades de las personas embarazadas", ¿_está claro_? _Bien_.

De pronto Kakashi está allí, lleno de tierra, oliendo a rayos y a tierras extrañas, respirando como si hubiera corrido tres días seguidos… probablemente lo hizo... Y llenando su rostro de besos desesperados, levantando su camisa para tocar y besar su vientre como si fuera el oxígeno que necesita para vivir…

Es casi como ser adorado.

Iruka culpa a las hormonas que está tomando… _Sí, son las hormonas_… por esa sensación sobrecogedora que lo envuelve, lo marea, lo llena de calor, y lo hace _sentir_, _vivir_, _pensar_ que Kakashi es lo más bello y todo lo que siempre ha necesitado.

_- Disculpa, pero no puedo detenerme… Te extrañé tanto… Los extrañé tanto… Kami, cuánto los he pensado…_

_- Está bien, baka… Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho… Yo te extrañé…_

Estúpidas hormonas que nublan su mente, o tal vez es la boca de Kakashi atrapando a la suya, su lengua cálida acariciando su paladar o su cuerpo acorralando al suyo contra el mostrador, empujando con feroz suavidad y dulce anticipación.

_- Sé que no quieres que… Iruka…_

_- Lo sé, no deberíamos… Creo que después culparé a las hormonas, Kakashi…_

_- Yo también…_

_- Tú no estás tomando las pastillas, idiota…_

_- No, pero tú eres mi droga…_

_- Ba… Baka…_

Es el moreno el que empieza a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta del otro.

Hacen el amor toda la noche, una y otra vez, despacio, con cuidado. Tocan sus cuerpos con delicadeza y no se atreven a las cosas que antes los volvían locos, porque ahora todo tiene una diferente perspectiva y hasta para respirar está su hijo antes que ellos mismos.

Si Iruka siente que las manos de Kakashi lo tratan como si fuera a desvanecerse en el aire, no dice nada. El peliplateado no es bueno con las palabras, pero sus actos demuestran lo que siente, valen más, e Iruka ha aprendido a interpretarlos.

Los dos están excitados, emocionados, llenos de una pasión indescriptible, listos para continuar explorándose… Kakashi acomoda las caderas desnudas de Iruka sobre varias almohadas y se agacha para besar otra vez la piel estirada de su vientre y…

Y allí está. Y otra vez.

Kakashi la siente sobre su mejilla, Iruka la siente desde su interior. Una patadita justa, exacta, interrumpiendo cuando… _Justo cuando_…

_- ¿Acaso acaba de…? ¿Es que…? ¡Iruka, el bebé!_

_- Es la primera vez que lo hace… Kami, se siente extraño… Parece que de verdad te estaba esperando._

_- Espera… ¿Se emocionó con lo que estábamos haciendo? Eso significa que… ¡Es exactamente como yo! Bebé, acabas de hacerme el padre más orgulloso…_

_- Y tiene todo tu sentido del tiempo… Ahora tendré que lavarle el cerebro antes de que se convierta en un mini-tú._

El bebé patea una vez más, como protestando.

_- ¡Lo hizo de nuevo! ¡Está pateando!_

_- ¡Lo sé! ¡ME está pateando!_

Y cuando ambos lloran, y ríen, y vuelven a llorar sin decidirse bien por uno o por otro, sin poder contenerse, embargados de una absurda felicidad, deciden culpar a las hormonas y a sus efectos secundarios.

Aunque uno de ellos no tome las medicinas.

Aunque el efecto de las pastillas pasó hace horas para el otro.

Un simple roce de labios al final se convierte en el contacto más íntimo que han experimentado, y en todo lo que necesitan.

_**-- nana, sueño y pesadilla --**_

Kakashi tiene un sueño que se repite constantemente. Es tonto, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo.

En el sueño, siempre es de mañana. A él se le ocurre comprar algo o hacer algo, esa parte siempre varía, pero sale de la casa y cuando regresa… Iruka ya tiene al bebé en brazos.

Y Kakashi no estuvo en el parto.

En ese momento siempre despierta, sobresaltado, y destapa a Iruka sin pensarlo mucho para asegurarse de que aún está allí y el "día D" todavía no ha llegado.

_Puf. Menos mal._

Iruka pensó seriamente en mandarlo a un lugar nada bonito (_el mueble_, valga la aclaración) al principio. Ahora con las justas y reacciona volteándose, mirando a Kakashi en señal de advertencia. Puede que se haya acostumbrado, pero igual, chico con panza de siete meses no aprecia _para nada_ ser despertado.

Esta noche es diferente.

Kakashi despierta de golpe, cubierto de sudor, con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Kakashi? ¿Otra vez la pesadilla? – exclama Iruka, alarmado, prendiendo la luz de la lámpara.

El peliplateado no dice nada, sólo lo destapa otra vez, observa su vientre, grande y firme, no le quita la vista de encima. Lo abraza, no dice nada.

Iruka se levanta lo más rápido posible para traerle un vaso con agua.

- ¿La misma pesadilla de siempre? – le pregunta ayudándole a beber el agua.

- No, eso es un sueño tonto… Esto si fue una pesadilla, fue el infierno…

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- ...

- Kakashi...

- Estábamos juntos, pero _sólo los dos_.

- No te entiendo…

- Sólo los dos, Iruka… Cómo si nunca hubiera existido, como si no existiera… Una pesadilla.

Nada de lo que había pasado antes, ningún hecho, ni una sola palabra, fueron tan claros como ese momento.

Sólo imaginar que el bebé _no existió-no estaba-no sería_, esa era la verdadera pesadilla.

- Hey, Kakashi, tranquilo, ella está aún aquí, ¿ves?

- ÉL, dirás.

- Él, ella... Pero está aquí, no te preocupes.

- Sí, lo siento, disculpa por despertarte... Es que se veía tan real, Iruka.

- Kakashi, eres un...

- _Baka_, lo sé, lo sé. Gomen.

- No, eres un _gran hombre_. ¿Te lo había dicho antes? De verdad, eres un gran hombre.

Mirándose a los ojos, tomados de las manos, supieron que se habían transformado en una verdadera _familia_. Con todas las letras de la palabra, con todas las responsabilidades y los lazos que implicaba.

Kakashi, Iruka y él/ella, el milagro que, simplemente, _estaba_.

_**-- hachi, pregunta --**_

.

- ¡Ya! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – risas - ¡Kakashi!

- Pero a él le gusta…

- ¡No le gusta! – más risas - LA estás fastidiando…

- No LO estoy fastidiando, ya te dije, le gusta… Se mueve cada vez que lo hago.

- Se mueve porque LA molestas, genio… - ataque de risas - ¡Hablo en serio, Kakashi! ¡Detente!

- Maa, Iruka-kun, dices "basta" pero lo estás disfrutando… Me trae dulces recuerdos…

- ¡BASTA! – dice el moreno, levantándose, tratando en vano de arreglar sus cabellos -¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas! Por si no lo has notado, estás jugando con alguien que está aún en MI interior… A mí también me molestas.

- Te encanta, no lo niegues. ¡Al bebé le encanta! Te quejas sólo porque eres un aguafiestas… - responde el peliplateado, sacándole la lengua - Arruinas mi precioso tiempo padre-hijo.

- HIJA, será una niña.

- ¿Cómo sabes que sí?

- ¿Cómo sabes que no?

- Si quisieras saberlo, ya te habrías hecho la prueba.

- Y si _tú _quisieras saberlo, ya me habrías atado y amordazado para obligarme. Hn. No te conoceré…

- Bien, votamos por la sorpresa.

- Bien.

- …

- …

- Pero va a ser niño…

- Cállate.

Momentos de paz. Iruka tiene ocho meses de embarazo (Kami…). Todos los controles en orden, todos los exámenes necesarios tomados. Kakashi es un poco aprensivo, es cierto, pero… ¿_No lo son todos los primerizos_?

Primerizo no implica que en el futuro se presenten segundas o terceras veces.

No necesariamente.

Tuvieron su ¿quinta? (ya perdieron la cuenta) _fiesta de bienvenida_ esa misma tarde. Ésta vez fue en el Ichiraku, organizada por el amable dueño y su siempre encantadora hija.

Los dos _detestan _esas fiestas.

Iruka se ve rodeado de gente tocándolo, felicitándolo, ¿llorando? (otra vez: _Kami…_), derrochando varoniles discursos de _X _primaveras y de _X _juventudes (eso ya saben quién). La peor parte son las decoraciones, sin embargo, con gran satisfacción, el moreno ha aprendido a tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

Cuando termina la reunión, no hay imagen de una sonriente damicela de englobada silueta que quede con la cabeza entera.

Demonios. Iruka no es ninguna mujer. Es HOMBRE.

Hombre embarazado, _bien_, pero HOMBRE.

Kakashi se ve rodeado de gente, indagando, amenazándolo, analizándolo… _Hey, Hatake, espero que hayas sentado cabeza, la responsabilidad de ser padre blablabla… Hey, Hatake, estás cuidando bien de Iruka, ¿verdad? Recuerda que él lleva a tu hijo y más blablabla… Tienes que ser más responsable, dar el ejemplo… Cuando llore en la noche esto, cuando le duela el estómago lo otro…_

Lo peor es el momento de abrir los regalos.

El peliplateado es siempre arrastrado al centro de la sala, donde todos pueden verlo, a esperar resignado que Iruka tome una caja desconocida entre sus manos y trate de adivinar sus contenidos... _"Bajo-pena-de"._

- Mmmm… Suena a un cascabel, ¿es un cascabel, Anko?

- ¡No, Iruka! Es una serpiente inflable, ¡perdiste! Ahora, Kakashi, ¡tienes que arrastrarte y llorar como si tuvieras mojado el pañal!

- _Oh_, era eso… _Mira que nunca lo hubiera adivinado_…

Curiosamente, Iruka, conocido por ser observador y muy perceptivo, NUNCA adivina nada. Y Kakashi se ve obligado a hacer las cosas más ridículas que jamás imaginó.

Eso huele a retribución.

Cuando Iruka dice que una pelota envuelta en un papel _transparente_ es un paquete de pañales, Kakashi lo sabe.

_Es_ revancha.

Las fiestas no son la maravilla, es verdad, pero hay algo en medio de la vergüenza pública y del acoso en serie que guarda muchos mensajes escondidos.

_Estamos con ustedes. Los queremos. Los apoyamos. En las buenas y en las malas, amigos._

Además, un bebé no es algo muy barato que digamos. Las toneladas de regalos siempre serán bienvenidas.

- Kakashi, ¿me respondes algo?

- Dime… - contesta el peliplateado, apartando las cajas sobre la cama para poder acomodarse, haciendo espacio también para el moreno.

- ¿Qué opinas de lo que nos pasó?

- ¿Hn?

- Me refiero a nosotros – aclara acariciando su vientre - ¿No te parece que es una _gran casualidad_? Todavía no puedo entenderlo, tu chackra, mi chackra, fusionados como una reacción química… Tan fortuito, ¿no te parece?

- Hn…

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Algunas cosas no se pueden entender, Iruka. Es como tú dices, _una gran casualidad_, un_ milagro_.

- Sí, tienes razón. Eso es.

Pero _casualidad _suena demasiado vacío. Ambos lo saben, pero no logran expresarlo.

.

_**-- kyū, aquí, ahora --**_

.

Ocho meses y una semana.

Iruka estaba recogiendo unos papeles en el despacho de la Hokage, satisfecho por haberse liberado de su "captor" por al menos unos segundos. Tsunade-sama le comentaba que lucía ligeramente pálido, él se defendía diciendo que eran efectos del calor.

Y luego todo se desató en una enorme espiral.

Iruka, de rodillas, sosteniendo su vientre, gestos de dolor en su rostro, Tsunade gritando que trajeran ayuda, Shizune desesperada, corriendo hacia la puerta, todos en la Oficina de Misiones contagiados por el sobresalto y la adrenalina a mil.

Kakashi apareció al segundo, sin camisa, sólo con una máscara blanca cubriéndole el rostro, cargó a Iruka y se teletransportó al hospital en un instante. Todos pensaban que al llegar la hora estaría nervioso, preocupado… Pero era más. Estaba _asustado_. Para el peliplateado era asunto de vida o muerte.

El espiral seguía girando.

El chackra de Iruka explotaba en intervalos, casi correspondiendo a las contracciones de un parto, si fuera uno normal. El dolor físico era reemplazado por uno espiritual, por ello, mucho más intenso. Insoportable.

- ¡No puedes entrar! ¡La sala de operaciones es zona prohibida! ¡Hatake! ¡Déjalo en nuestras manos! ¡No puedes entrar!

Kakashi simplemente miró a la Hokage, pasó a su lado y se sentó al lado de la camilla donde estaba Iruka, su Sharingan revoloteando desafiante. A ver quien se atrevía a moverlo de allí.

- ¡Kakashi!

- Empiece con el sello, Hokage-sama. Utilice mi chackra si es necesario.

- Hatake, te advierto…

- Diga lo que quiera. Con todo respeto, no me moveré de aquí y es mi última palabra.

- Cabeza dura, ¡los dos! Demonios, son un par de idiotas… - dijo la Hokage con voz grave. Sin embargo, la rubia ocultaba una sonrisa.

Iruka estaba lidiando entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, apretando los labios con fuerza para no gritar. No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor jamás, en ningún momento de su vida, ni siquiera en los meses anteriores. Mareos, vómitos, músculos hinchados parecían un simple juego de niños en comparación.

Quería gritarle, decirle a Kakashi que hiciera caso a la Hokage, que no molestara, quería que el dolor acabara ya, quería odiarlo por siempre complicar las cosas, pero entonces sintió que lo sostenían con fuerza, las manos del peliplateado temblando alrededor de las suyas, y supo que todo pasaría, y no pudo imaginar, no quiso, como se sentiría si tuviera que hacerlo solo.

Un enorme sello apareció debajo de ellos, controlado por Tsunade, mientras los doctores se acercaban para iniciar la operación. Una luz cálida lleno el cuarto.

Lo último que Iruka vio antes de quedarse dormido por la anestesia fueron los ojos de Kakashi. Iris azul, lleno de preocupación y el otro rojo, cargado de lágrimas.

--

Un llanto invadió el ambiente.

Otro lo siguió apenas un minuto después.

Shizune colocó a los bebés sobre Iruka, con cuidado. El moreno los miró con ojos entreabiertos. Kakashi los acarició como si temiera quebrarlos.

Un niño y una niña, pequeños, cubiertos de sangre, de una capa de grasa blanquecina, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, con la piel arrugadita y roja, sin pelo, mojaditos, tremendamente bulliciosos, rollizos… Y lo más hermoso, lo más bello, lo más perfecto del mundo.

Ya eran padres.

--

- Te dije que sería una niña.

- Y yo te dije que sería un niño.

- Pero fueron mellizos.

- Empate, entonces.

Yuuki elige ese preciso momento para bostezar. Su hermano, Kousen, observa los globos colgados en el respaldar de la camilla con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Tsunade-sama me ha decepcionado. Mira que no darse cuenta que eran dos en vez de uno.

- No es que se viera en las ecografías, Kakashi. Con todo el chackra cubriéndolos…

- Bien, bien… Creo que por eso comías como cer-

- ¡ERES UN-!

- Shhh, Iruka-kun, controla el vocabulario… No puedes darle mal ejemplo a los niños…

- Qué bueno que menciones lo del ejemplo, justo estaba pensando pedirte que quemaras todos tus Icha-Icha, ya veo que no te opondrás.

- Er…

- Pásame la otra botella, ¿quieres? Yuu-chan ya se durmió y ahora Kou-kun tiene hambre.

Los niños pasan de los brazos de uno al otro padre.

- Y abre la puerta de una buena vez… ¡Ustedes, pasen! Me están poniendo realmente nervioso sus murmullos allá afuera...

Tsunade-sama y todos los curiosos que estaban esperando (medio Konoha, casi) hacen su ingreso.

De pronto, la tristeza no existe en ninguna parte, no ha sido inventada. Al menos, no hoy.

Todo ha cambiado.

- ¡Mellizos! ¡Mis felicitaciones, chicos! Y pensar que eres siempre tan vago, Kakashi…

- Bueno, que puedo decir… Es el espíritu Hatake. Siempre fuera de lo común.

- Espera, espera… ¿Cómo que el _espíritu Hatake_?

- Si son mellizos es por mí, YO soy el padre, puse de mi parte.

- ¡Pues YO los traje al mundo!

- ¡Pues YO te ayudé!

- ¡Pero YO los alimenté con mi chackra!

- ¡Pero YO cosí tu ropa!

- ¡Pero-¡ ¿Y _eso _qué tiene que ver?

- Maa, no sé, pero me pareció prudente recordártelo…

Y, a la vez, todo es exactamente igual.

Justo como debe.

.

_**-- epílogo --**_

.

- Naruto dice en su carta que regresará pronto, Kakashi... No puedo ni imaginar cómo reaccionará cuando conozca a Yuuki y Kousen…

- Iruka, estaba pensando... Cuando me preguntaste sobre lo que creía... ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Kakashi?

- Sobre todo el embarazo, por qué pasó, la conexión… ¿Tú sabes qué significa? ¿Que en todo el mundo, en _todo _el universo, existan dos chackras tan compatibles? ¿Que sean los nuestros? ¿Que de todas las probabilidades, de todos los lugares en el mundo, hayamos terminado los dos en Konoha, los dos ninjas, los dos maestros de Naruto? ¿Que nos hayamos conocido y relacionado? ¿Sabes qué significa?

- Pues… Es una gran casualidad, ¿no, Kakashi? ¿No fue eso lo que dijimos?

- Sí, fue una gran casualidad… Eso… Y que, _tal vez_, fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no? Tal vez _nacimos para conocernos_, para estar juntos…

Ambos están sentados sobre el césped, los niños dormitando sobre algunas mantas, nunca lejos de su cuidado.

Se quedan en silencio, pensando.

- Eso fue lo más cursi que he escuchado, Kakashi… - dice finalmente el moreno.

- Hehe… Lo sé… No sé de dónde vino… Recuerda que no he dormido dos noches seguidas por culpa de…

- Sonó como una de las novelas de Jiraiya-sama…

- Lo sé – dice rascando su cuello y visiblemente ruborizado.

- Fue lo más _cliché_, lo más _cursi_, _trillado_, _romanticón_, _azucarado _que he escuchado, Kakashi, y no puedo creer que haré esto, pero, _Kami_, ya lo dijiste y sólo me queda el toque final…

- ¿Iruka?

El moreno toma el rostro del Hatake con ambas manos para estrellar sus labios en un beso sensual, profundo, tierno, que los deja sin aire. Cuando se separan, tienen los rostros rojos, las respiraciones agitadas, los ojos brillando… Kakashi le hace un comentario estúpido sobre recién haber dado a luz y _ya estar buscando hacer otro hijo_ e Iruka lo golpea en el hombro porque siempre, _siempre_, el peliplateado inicia los momentos, y siempre, _siempre_, tiene que arruinarlos. Pero no importa.

Eso fue lo más cerca que han estado a decir _te amo_.

Y, después de todo, ¿quién necesita las palabras?

Hablar, pensar, razonar, lo lógico... Están _sobrevaluados_.

Siempre hay un milagro, siempre puedes mostrarlo... Siempre sentir _basta_.

-

-

- el primer fin, el inicio de todo -

-

-

-

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_ extra _uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

.Yuuki tenía los ojos azul oscuro, el cabello plateado y la piel morena. Le fascinaba dormir todo el día. Kousen tenía una mirada chocolate, piel blanca y cabellos café. Él siempre estaba despierto, hasta en las noches, siempre haciendo algo.

Tan lindos, los dos.

Pero eso no fue lo primero que Naruto pensó.

Naruto acababa de regresar a su querida Konoha, saludando a sus amigos en su camino a casa de Iruka-sensei. Nunca reparó en las miradas raras que recibía.

Si fuera un chico más despierto, se habría dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. Después de todo, no era normal que tanta gente lo siguiera como si se tratara de una caravana.

- Er, Naruto-kun, ¿sabías qué…?  
- Shhh, Lee-kun, ya se enterará…  
- Pero…  
- ¡YA SE ENTERARÁ!  
- Hai, Sakura-chan, como tú digas…

Tocó la puerta, nadie le abrió. Ingresó como si fuera su casa. Bueno, era _casi _su casa.

Y allí, en la cocina-comedor, estaba Kakashi, luciendo un encantador delantal blanco sobre su traje ninja, preparando quién sabe qué cosa, ocupado en extraer todo el aire de los pulmones de _querido-adorado-idolatrado_ Iruka-sensei.

Eso y los dos niños que estaban en el corralito.

Ese día, Naruto lo supo (después de tres arduas horas de intentar calmarlo por el escándalo, y otras tres más para detener su emocionado llanto, luego de que Iruka dijera que se sentía muy feliz pues los niños "al fin habían conocido a su hermano mayor").

La familia estaba reunida.

_- ¡No te atrevas a cambiarme de tema, Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cuándo piensas casarte con Iruka-tousan? ¿Eh? ¡He venido para poner en orden esta casa!  
- Naruto…_

Sí, la familia estaba reunida al fin.

-

-

-

* * *

No olviden que:

- **Kousen** (光線 o 幸線): **kou **(_光)_, "luz", o **kou** (線), "felicidad" y **sen **(線), "rayo, línea"... _Rayo de luz, rayo de felicidad_

- **Yuuki **(優希, 悠希, 優輝 o 悠生): **yuu **(優), "dulzura" o **yuu **(悠), "relajado" y **ki **(希), "esperanza", **ki **(輝), "resplandor, brillo" y **ki **(生), "vida"... _Resplandor de dulzura, dulce esperanza_

Tendremos más de estos chicos en el futuro. Espero (y trataré) sin mucha demora. Lo que sea que sea, lo será para siempre... Risas, lágrimas, peleas, penas, amor, más risas, esperanza, ilusiones... para siempre.

Y recuerden que sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, atesorados... y mejores que las horas de sueño que aún me faltan!!

Que estén bien! Cuídense!

Kisses!

Hina


	2. Varias primeras veces

¡Hola!

Aquí de nuevo, para continuar con la historia de Yuuki, Kousen y sus queridos-adorados padres.

XD

**Varias primeras veces **abarcará una serie de drabbles, historias cortas independientes, sobre momentos que fueron número uno en algo... El primer paso, la primera palabra, el primer novio/novia, el primer asesinado por Kakashi por acercarse mucho a su hijita, etc. etc.

Por ahora, todo fluff y humor (eso creo).

Espero les agrade!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… T.T

* * *

-

-

-

**_Varias primeras veces_**

(en los pocos primeros meses)

-

-

**-- 01. Esos primeros pasos --**

- ¡Iruka! ¡Ven! ¡Mira! – gritó el peliplateado.  
- ¿Nani? – contestó el mencionado, ingresando al cuarto, Kousen en un brazo, biberón con leche en el otro y sin poder disimular un gran bostezo.

Dos pequeños terremotos lo habían mantenido despierto gran parte de la noche. Tres, si contamos al jounin y sus siempre inquietas manos.

- ¡Mira! – responde Kakashi, alzando a Yuuki con una gran sonrisa -. Mira de cerca… – añade mientras sostiene a la niña de modo que sus piecitos descalzos rozan ligeramente el suelo.

Iruka observó, pero no pudo encontrar nada diferente.

- ¿Ves?  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Cómo que "qué"?  
- Que no sé qué tengo que ver.  
- ¡Pues simplemente lo que estás viendo, Iruka! ¡Mira! – insiste el peliplateado, repitiendo los pasos anteriores con la pequeña.

Iruka seguía sin notar el menor cambio.

- ¿Ya viste?  
- ¿PERO QUÉ?  
- ¡Yuu-chan está caminando! ¡Está caminando!  
- ¿¡QUÉ!?  
- ¡Mira!

Kakashi volvió a sujetar a Yuuki por debajo de los hombros, sosteniendo con cuidado su cabeza y su pequeño cuello, colocando sus pies al ras del suelo.

Sí, efectivamente, la mayor de los mellizos Hatake bajaba y subía sus piernas mientras su padre la desplazaba por la habitación, dándole ánimos.

- ¿Ves? ¡Está caminando! – insistía el jounin, irradiando tanta felicidad que hasta provocaba alergia.

Misterio universal el cómo se las arregla con un solo ojo visible.

Iruka tuvo que contar hasta diez, varias veces. y repetir silenciosamente su mantra favorito (algo así como: no debes matar al padre de tus hijos, no debes matar al padre de tus hijo, no mates al padre de tus hijos… Al menos no frente a ellos…).

Suspiró.

- Lo único que veo es que mi hija tiene hambre, que tus manos están asquerosas y ahora sus ropas también. Veo que la estás apoyando descalza sobre un piso frío y veo que has entrado otra vez por la ventana, cuando claramente te dije que empezaras a usar las puertas. Gracias, Kami, que es tu turno de lavar.  
- Iruka… ¿Acaso no te emociona? ¡Yuu-chan camina!

Otro suspiro, mucho más grande que el anterior.

- Yuu-chan NO camina, genio, eso que tú dices se llama RE-FLE-JO. Reflejo.  
- Pero… Yo pensé…  
- Los reflejos son como movimientos instintivos, lo sabrías si leyeras otra cosa aparte de tu porno.  
- Maa, Iruka…  
- Tiene un mes, Kakashi, UN mes… Por Kami, ¿qué esperas que haga al año? ¿Qué sea Hokage?  
- Pero yo fui genin a los…  
- No me interesa si fuiste genin a los 8 y…  
- A los 4.  
- ¡Ya lo sé! El punto es que Yuu-chan NO camina, así que deja de molestarla, ¿entiendes? Bien. Dámela, es hora de su leche. Y haz algo útil por una vez y acuesta a Kousen. AL INSTANTE.  
- Pero…

La usual mirada "ni-siquiera-te-atrevas" patentada por el moreno bastó y sobró para callar a Kakashi.

El jounin se quedó en medio de la sala, bebé dormido en brazos y mohín dibujado en los labios. Iruka se retiró murmurando algo que sospechosamente sonaba a estúpidos jounin que usaban la cabeza sólo para sujetar su bandana y desconsiderados peliplateados que sólo servían para darle más trabajo a pobres inocentes chuunin que se habían pasado toda la noche cuidando bebés con dolores de pancita.

En conclusión, Yuuki aún no camina.

Kakashi pensó en darse una vuelta por la Biblioteca de Konoha, a ver si encontraba libros sobre el tema ("Como criar bebés y lidiar con los cambios de humor después del parto", por ejemplo) que lo ayudaran a saber algo más sobre sus pequeños.

Lo que sí sabía es que jamás sería capaz de decidir entre cual Iruka le producía más terror: el embarazado o el privado de sueño.

- ¿Acostaste ya a Kousen, Kakashi? ¿O estás esperando una invitación por escrito?  
- Haaaai, Iruka-kun… Ya voy…

Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de comprobarlo.

- Ne, Iruka… ¡Creo que Kou-kun dijo "papá"!  
- ¡KAKASHI!

**-- 02. Esos primeros contactos --**

- ¿Por qué no puedo bañarme en la tina de tu casa, como siempre?  
- Ya te lo dije. Porque Tsunade-sama dice que los mellizos son muy pequeños aún y altamente sensibles a las alergias. Tu pelo puede quedarse en la tina y afectarlos después, Pakkun.  
- No me faltes el respeto, chico. Cómo osas insinuar que mi pelo puede causar alergia… Tú y yo hemos estado juntos desde que eras un bebé. Prácticamente te he criado.  
- Y la gente se pregunta por qué soy como soy…  
- Agradece que mi pelaje está húmedo o ya tendrías las marcas de mis colmillos en tu trasero. Y debes saber que yo no pierdo pelo.  
- Sí lo haces.  
- No.  
- Sí.  
- No.  
- Que sí.  
- ¡No!  
- Afróntalo, Pakkun, estás envejeciendo.  
- Suficiente. Nunca más volveré a comer el hígado frito de tu plato cuando tu "Iruka-kun" no te está viendo.  
- Resentido.  
- Y a mucha honra.

El jarro de agua que cayó sobre el doguillo fue extra frío.

- ¡Hey! Ten cuidado, ¿quieres? Sabes bien que mi piel es extra sensible… Esto es denigrante, yo, Pakkun, siendo bañado en un balde, en el patio… ¡Con un jabón barato!  
- Es antialérgico y antipulgas.  
- ¡Pulgas tendrás en tu-  
- ¡Shhh! Pakkun, deja de quejarte, ninguno de los otros armó tanto escándalo como tú.  
- Puede que mis hermanos se consideren a sí mismos candidatos a mascota del año, pero yo no. ¡Yo soy un perro ninja, maldición! ¡Fiero, salvaje, entrenado!  
- Ah, sí. ¿Quieres que te rasque la oreja?  
- Por favor.

Si el jabón cayó no fue porque estuviera meneando la cola. Para nada.

- Insisto, ¿por qué no me dejas acercarme a los niños? Yo huelo bien, soy suave. Uso el mismo shampoo que tu alumna pelirrosada. No he visto que ella le cause alergia a los mellizos.  
- Bien podría, con la manera en que los abraza.  
- Tienes cachorros fuertes y sanos, tu pareja te ha dado una buena camada. Nada pasará si me dejas darles una mirada.  
- Te recuerdo que mis hijos son seres humanos. Si Iruka te escucha hablando así, no te defenderé. Aunque pensándolo mejor, me encantaría que Iruka te escuchara…  
- Cobarde.  
- Astuto, dirás.  
- Aún, quiero acercarme a los niños. No es que me los vaya a comer o algo así. Sólo quiero verlos.  
- Tsunade-sama dice que cuando cumplan al menos tres meses…  
- ¡3 meses! Primero fue no acercarse durante el embarazo, luego no estar en el parto, ahora hasta el tercer mes… ¡Y cuando llegue esa fecha seguro me pedirás esperar hasta la boda de la niña!  
- Primero, no seas exagerado. Segundo, y entiéndelo bien, Yuu-chan JAMÁS se casará, y tercero, nunca más menciones esa posibilidad, ¿sí? Bien.  
- ¡Quiero ver a tus niños!  
- Ya te dije que no.

- …  
- Mis patas son realmente muy suaves.  
- ¿Hn?  
- Mis patas son realmente muy suaves. Si ellos las sienten las adorarán. Anda, tócalas.  
- Er, no, Pakkun, la verdad prefiero que no.  
- Anda, tócalas…

La casualidad hizo que Iruka saliera de la casa en ese momento, precisamente cuando Pakkun se encontraba demostrando la "suavidad" ya mencionada, aferrándose como lapa a la cara del ninja copia.

- Kakashi, ¿has visto los…?

Amo y perro se congelaron al oír la voz.

- ¿Saben qué? Ni siquiera voy a preguntar. Olvídenlo.  
- Espera, Iruka-san… ¡Toca mis patas! ¡Son suaves! ¿No me crees? ¡Tienes que tocarlas!

Iruka no necesitaba saber nada más para entender.

Después de todo, de tal amo, tal perro.

--

Sólo los quiero conocer, resultó ser una mentira.

Cuando los mellizos cumplieron los tres meses pactados y Pakkun tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a ellos, ya nunca más, excepto por misión, pudieron separarlos.

Yuuki y Kousen, en los años que vendrían, lo convertirían en un tercer cómplice. Dormían con él, le dejaban la comida que no querían, lo acariciaban, bañaban y cuidaban. Ellos eran los únicos en Konoha, en todo el mundo, autorizados para tratarlo como si de un perro normal se tratara, olvidando que hablaba, olvidando que renegaba, olvidando que nunca había sido muy sociable.

Olvidando que ya estaba crecidito, Pakkun volvía a ser un cachorro al lado de los niños, y un fiero guardián en caso de peligro (o de candidatos a novio, en el caso de Yuu-chan y para alegría sin fin de Kakashi).

Fue algo así como amor a primera vista, o mejor dicho, a primer toque de patas.

-

-

-

* * *

Amo a Pakkun.

Es mi modelo de mascota ideal...  
En especial porque sería una excelente ayuda para las tareas...

Si desean conocer a los mellizos (gracias a Kiasca-san, ): shi-nii. livejournal. com/tag/ a+family+portrait (copiar, pegar y borrar espacios en blanco XD)

- dicho está, no puedo vivir sin los links XD -

No olviden que los reviews son siempre bien recibidos y atesorados. Animan a Hina a continuar!

Que estén bien! Kisses!

Hina


	3. Icha Icha nightmare

Hola!

Seguimos con el crack, seguimos con Icha Icha y los fanfics sin sentido... U Los mellizos adolescentes y los padres sufridos, ¿nada raro, ne?

Debe ser karma...

XD

Espero les agrade!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… -cries in a corner-

* * *

**-**

-

-

**Icha Icha nightmare**

(_o de como algunas costumbres, de padre a hijo, son preservadas_)

-

-

Un hermoso día en Konoha.

Al menos eso pensaba Hatake Kakashi.

Acababa de regresar, apenas la noche anterior, de una misión nada difícil, pero completamente tediosa, sólo para encontrarse con un lindo, comprensivo compañero de hogar de muy buen humor y más que dispuesto a ayudarlo a _desestresarse_, mientras que los tesoros de su corazón muy convenientemente habían decidido acampar en casa del tío Naruto.

Entonces, después de una noche de muy entretenido consuelo marital (aún no alcanzaban el status legal de casados, pero vivir juntos, tener hijos y hacer lo que hacen es un _casi-casi_, ¿no?) y actividades sólo descritas en los libros de Jiraiya, no había nada mejor que reposar bajo la sombra de un buen árbol, en el patio de tu casa.

Hablando del mencionado librillo… Nada mejor para completar el momento de relax perfecto que una lectura complementaria, ¿verdad?

Iruka ha dicho que cierta clase de literatura no debe estar siquiera a cien metros de la casa, por cuidado con los niños y para evitar posibles traumas (los traumas cerebrales que Kakashi sufriría marca Umino si eso pasaba, eso es). Pero:

Iruka está en la Oficina de Misiones, cumpliendo su turno de la tarde. Y _ojos que no ven_…

Los niños están haciendo los deberes en la sala.

El patio no cuenta como parte de la casa, ¿ne? (lógica ninja), y si contara, las reglas dicen _cuidado con los niños_. Si ellos no están cerca no hay infracción alguna, ¿ne? (lógica Kakashi).

Todo está bien con el mundo.

Una última mirada en dirección a los pequeños lo confirma todo. Kousen, recostado en el piso, trazando algo en su cuaderno. Yuuki, leyendo un pergamino mientras recoge su cabello lacio tras una de sus orejas. Un adorable hábito que ha heredado de su _otoukasan_, sin duda alguna.

Terreno asegurado.

Kakashi saca el infame libro de su bolsillo trasero y se prepara a recrearse con un momento de _fina_ literatura, ¿dónde se quedó? ¡Ah, sí!... _La luz de la luna penetraba por la ventana, bañando la etérea figura de la doncella, que respiraba suavemente en la espera de su amado. De pronto, un par de fuertes brazos rodearon su estrecha cintura y alguien susurró en su oreja palabras que la hicieron temblar de placer. Complacida, ella exclamó…_

- ¿Qué estás leyendo, otousan?

Un par de curiosos ojos azules y oscuros se fijaron en él, en su mano y en el libro. Kakashi no pudo evitar el sobresalto (_diablos_, que siempre el chackra oscilante de sus hijos lo agarraba de sorpresa) y, como pudo, trató de esconder el anaranjado Icha-Icha con su propio cuerpo.

Mal movimiento, pues no hizo más que incentivar la curiosidad de la niña. Simple razonamiento: Si lo muestra, es porque no tiene nada interesante. _Si lo esconde_…

Vale la pena investigar.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo, otousan? – repitió por si acaso no la hubieran escuchado.

- Er, Yuu-chan, ¿qué no estabas haciendo los deberes? – respondió Kakashi, ya imaginando las cien y una maneras diferentes en que Iruka lo asesinaría ni bien se entere de lo cerca que estuvo la pequeña a ver una página ilustrada del Icha-Icha.

- Terminé, otousan. Kou-kun también. Por eso venía a pedirte permiso para salir. _¿Qué estabas leyendo?_

- Terminaron, ¡qué bien! Sí, pueden salir, no regresen tarde, ¡adiós! – respondió empujando a Yuuki ligeramente, pero la niña sólo le dio la vuelta para tratar de coger el libro que ocultaba en su espalda.

- Otousan, ¿qué estás leyendo?

- Nada…

- Si es nada, ¿por qué no lo muestras?

- Porque es _nada_, Yuuki, nada importante. Ahora ve con tu hermano y vayan a divertirse, ¿quieren dinero? ¡Yo les doy! Dime cuánto.

Era una escena extraña (para los que no conocían a los Hatake, claro). Kakashi, tratando desesperadamente de desviar la atención de su hija, sonriendo como idiota. Ella, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido (otro gesto heredado del Umino, aunque ahora más terrorífico que agradable), la mano estirada exigiendo.

- Dame.

- ¿Dinero?

- El libro.

- ¿No prefieres dinero?

- Si no quieres mostrarme el libro, es porque otoukasan te dijo que no lo hagas. Lo sé. Si se entera que YO lo he visto, estarás en líos. Así que tú decides, me enseñas el libro o…

- ¿Sabes que eso se llama chantaje, niña? ¿Sabes que estás chantajeando a tu pobre padre? ¿Sabes que yo te cargaba, cambiaba pañales, alimentaba y soportaba tus olores cuando eras un bebé? ¿Sabes que…?

- ¿Sabes que Kou-kun vendrá en cualquier momento porque me estoy demorando? ¿Sabes que si se da cuenta, con él no podrás… _negociar_… porque se lo contará a otoukasan a la primera oportunidad que tenga, como siempre hace cada vez que quiere salvarse de una reprimenda? ¿Sabes que me estás sacando en cara cosas que son, ante todo, TU responsabilidad? Conozco mis derechos, ¿quieres que te los recite o los prefieres por escrito, papá?

Esa enana también podía jugar su juego.

- Escucha, sabelotodo. Se llama Icha-Icha, no es un libro, sino una serie de novelas de corte… _romántico_. Las escribe Jiraiya-jichan, las he seguido desde mucho antes que tu presencia fuera concebida en el universo, son un tesoro incomprendido e Iruka las odia, ¿entiendes? Si se entera de que sabes que existen, me mata. ¿Satisfecha?

- Casi. ¿Por qué las odia, si son literatura?

- Eso no importa.

- ¡Kousen-kun, ven al patio, tengo algo interesante qu-!

Una mano interrumpe su llamado.

- Es literatura para… _er_… adultos. Algo que las niñas lindas e inocentes como tú no deberían leer…

- ¿Es muy violenta?

- Entre otras _cosas_…

Eso pareció aplacar a la bestia, al menos por el momento.

- Bien. ¿Y no podías decir eso, 'tousan?

- Escúchame. Está conversación nunca tuvo lugar. Tú no viste nada, yo no dije nada, ¿sí?

- Claro, papi – responde la peliplateada, sonriente -. Ahora, sobre ese dinero que decías…

- ¡Qué! No voy a darte nada…

Kousen elige ese preciso momento para aparecer.

- ¿Me llamaban? Gomen, estaba en la cocina.

- _Ototou_, a que no adivinas lo que papá estaba ley-

- Que les estaba dando dinero para que salgan, aquí, cien, doscientos… Llévenselo todo, si quieren…

Los chicos toman los billetes y se despiden, el menor con un abrazo y Yuuki con un beso en la mejilla de su padre, bajando antes un poco la máscara.

Antes de salir, la única fémina de la casa voltea y le lanza un guiño cómplice a su padre, haciendo el gesto con el dedo a la altura de sus labios de que guardará el secreto. Kakashi no puede evitar sonreír y emular la seña de su nenita. Una _nenita_ de trece años, linda y vivaz (_y bastante ladina, la muy_…), pero toda una _bebé_ aún. Al menos en la cabeza de su padre.

Los niños crecen bastante rápido, ¿no? En un instante les estás cambiando el pañal y al siguiente, te sobornan para guardar el secreto de tu porno.

Dulces, tiernas criaturas…

Al menos Kakashi se las arregló para salvar a Yuu de tanta mala influencia. No, no es que considere Icha-Icha algo negativo (¡_blasfemia_!), pero una cosa es él y sus gustos, y otra muy distinta la mentalidad pura de su pequeña.

--

- ¡AHHHHHHH!

Esta es la primera vez en toda su vida que Hatake Kakashi, sí, HATAKE KAKASHI, ninja genio de Konoha, shinobi de los mil y tantos jutsu y demás _bla bla bla_, no sólo ha gritado con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, sino que ha producido un chillido más cercano a un casi-ataque cardíaco que a una expresión de sorpresa.

- Hola, 'tousan.

- ¡Qué estás haciendo!

- Pues… ¿leyendo? Al menos eso me parece que estoy haciendo, no sé que te parecerá a ti.

- Sí, sí… Ya sé que estás leyendo, pero… ¿POR QUÉ?

- Bueno, otoukasan y Kousen salieron, tú no estabas, no había nadie en casa, me aburrí… Decidí buscar algo que hacer y… ¡_Mira lo que me encontré_!

Kakashi no necesitaba mirar dos veces para saber a qué se refería la peliplateada.

Todos sus Icha-Icha estaban esparcidos en el piso de la sala y ella tenía uno, uno que el ninja copia recordaba _muy_ bien, entre las manos.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ir de compras cuando te aburres, como toda kunoichi normal? O al menos como una kunoichi que no tiene la intención de provocar el asesinato de su padre, por manos de su otro padre. Cuando Iruka se entere…

- No lo sabrá, papá. Y debo decir que estos libros son bastante… "_interesantes_"… He encontrada algunas cosas que me gustaría investigar porque…

- Si, por casualidad, cuando cumplas _cuarenta y cinco_ años, llega el día en que te cases, podrás investigar todo lo que quieras… Por que si pasa antes, voy a desaparecer a tu "asistente" en el proyecto, ¿_ne_?

- Estaba bromeando, papá… Tranquilo, ¿sí? – asegura Yuuki, con una sonrisa.

- Yo _no_ estaba bromeando…

Yuuki simplemente suspiró.

- Ahora tomaré algunos prestados, ¿sí? Llevaré los que seleccioné a mi habitación y el resto los dejaré donde estaban.

- ¿Por qué nunca puedes conformarte con un NO por respuesta? – dice Kakashi, tomándose la sien. La imagen de Iruka asesinándolo con un pisapapeles se ha convertido en algo demasiado real para su gusto.

- Bueno, papá… Hija de lobo, nace con colmillos… ¿No dicen? Espera… No. Creo que _yo_ lo inventé.

Kakashi de una cosa está seguro. Si se ve en el espejo, distinguirá cabellos blancos entre sus normales plata.

Estos niños han nacido para sacarle canas.

--

- Llegó un paquete para ti, Kakashi. Ya te he dicho que si vas a pedir más de _estas cosas_, lo hagas en otra parte. Que te lo entreguen en tu antiguo departamento o no sé, pero _aquí_ no.

- Espera, Iruka… ¿Qué paquete?

- Este que encontré en la puerta – responde dejando el bulto en medio de la mesa -. "_Icha-Icha compañías, entrega especial para Hatake Y…_"

- ¡Es para mí! – interrumpe Yuu-chan, ingresando en ese momento – Gomen, olvidé que mis _doujinshi yaoi_ llegaban hoy, y eso que los encargué recién la semana pasada. Parece que los servicios de entrega van mejorando, ¿_ne_? Bien, 'tousan, 'toukasan, gusto en verlos, regreso a mi cuarto. Y no se preocupen, ya están pagados.

Kousen, sentado desde el principio de la escena en el mueble, se acomoda mejor. No sabe de lo que están hablando, pero por el rostro de su 'toukasan, lo que viene _no se lo puede perder_.

- ¿Ya… oi? ¿Doujinshi?

- Creo que son unas nuevas… ah… _revistas científicas_, ¡sí! Revistas científicas, Iruka-kun.

- ¿Icha-Icha?

- Tal vez están incursionando en otros ámbitos de publicación…

- ¿Mi hija de _trece_ años está… leyendo… Icha-Icha?

Kakashi esperaba gritos, escándalo, un golpe en la entrepierna con toda premeditación, alevosía y ventaja. Sólo obtiene una calmada sonrisa.

Y eso es más que espeluznante.

- ¿Ir… Iruka?

- Ven, vamos a conversar un rato. Afuera o donde sea que Kou-kun no pueda verme asesinándote.

- Aw, no es justo… Yo quiero ver, ya me había acomodado… Siempre me dejan fuera de la diversión…

- ¡Traidor!

Kakashi tiene la ligera impresión de estar en desventaja. Iruka en modo fiera, Yuuki y Kousen animándolo (la chica entretenida en otras cosas por el momento, pero tampoco es que vaya a defenderlo así tuviera la oportunidad).

Cría cuervos... y te condenarán por tu _porno_.

(Si es que primero no se lo agarran).

-

-

-

* * *

Bien, tenemos una yaoi fangirl marca Hatake-Umino...

Inspirado especialmente por Kiasca-san y uno de sus pics y adivinado por Eiri-chan en uno de sus comentarios.

Les prometo que volveremos al camino del ninja la próxima semana, con un capítulo algo más serio pero... no spoilers

Recuerden que los comentarios son THE LOVE y me ayudan a mejorar.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Que estén bien!

Hina


	4. Legado

Hola!

Estuve desaparecida, y me odian todos. Lo sé.

Gomen!

Para hacerles breve una larga historia, deben saber que asesiné a mi modem y a mi teclado, por lo que estuve sin PC propia y sin servicio de internet por dos días. Hina + libro + taza de café caliente + intento de hacer equilibrio : DESASTRE.

Espero me perdonen. Sepan que pagué caro (el dinero de las reparacionas + los sermones sobre ser más cuidadosa y blablabla... XS). Pero les prometo ponerme al corriente, empezando con Ever-Ever.

Por el día del Padre, que en muchos países se celebra este domingo.

Dedicado especialmente a mamá que (a pesar de los sermones XS), es el mejor padre que he podido tener.

(Y eso sonó taaaaan cursi). XD

Y para una persona a la que quiero mucho, que tiene una familia maravillosa y le fascinan los angsty con un fluffy final.

... Y para que me perdonen todos!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… T.T

* * *

**-**

-

-

**Legado**

-

-

"_It doesn't matter who my father was, it matters who I remember he was"._

_(Anne Sexton)_

_-_

Kakashi Hatake nunca quiso ser padre.

Nunca. En ningún momento de su vida pensó en siquiera sostener un bebé en brazos o que alguna voz tierna lo llamaría algún día entre susurros, acurrucado bajo montones de sábanas, _papá_.

Era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, simplemente, fuera de los límites de lo que podía imaginar.

No porque era shinobi y la muerte, una amiga de largo tiempo (de esas que siempre recuerdas y que vienen a visitarte cuando menos la esperas… Cuando sólo queda aceptar su abrazo…), una amenaza constante que hacía parecer egoístas los deseos de tener una familia, hijos y risas, porque probablemente no los llegarías a disfrutar y porque los estabas condenando a crecer solos, a extrañarte.

Demasiados niños quedan huérfanos en las guerras, en la vida. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

No porque le molestaran los niños, o le resultaran extraños, aunque no podía negar que el ruido que hacían, los olores, la incertidumbre de no saber que están sintiendo o qué quieren expresar era algo que no le resultaba estimulante en absoluto y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de experimentar.

Él era ninja, entrenado para matar, espiar, engañar, proteger. Él era la razón pura, la lógica. Un libro, su mejor compañía y ninguna preocupación más allá de qué comer hoy, qué misión cumplir, cómo hacer bien las cosas un día más en su cabeza.

Y entonces aparecieron los chicos de su equipo. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura.

Y entonces apareció Iruka. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus palabras.

Y entonces aparecieron _esas_ cinco palabras.

_Voy (vamos) a tener un hijo._

Ironías de la vida, de esas ante las que no sabes si llorar o reír.

_Oh, Kami._

Kakashi Hatake nunca se vio a sí mismo como padre.

Y por eso, tuvo miedo.

No por el cambio que significaba para su vida ni por el qué dirán. Un embarazo sacaba a luz todos y cada uno de los encuentros que había tenido con Iruka, y su naturaleza íntima, pero eso era de lo de menos.

Temía.

Por el pequeño, o la pequeña, que no tenía la culpa de nada, pero que ya nacía con el estigma de ser un Hatake, de llevar parte de su sangre o, como él solía llamarlo, parte de la maldición.

Esta clase de cosas eran para gente como Iruka, que a la sola mención de un hijo ya lo amaba y que no podía ocultar que en medio de tantos sucesos inexplicables, inesperados, en medio de tanto miedo, sentía felicidad y deseo, esperanza.

Iruka, que estaba destinado a ser padre y a tomar manitas pequeñas entre las suyas para marcarles el camino. Iruka, que no lo obligaría a nada que no quisiera hacer, que podría llevar las cosas adelante solo, que no pensaría dos veces en borrarlo y en empezar de nuevo si le fallaba. Iruka, que no lo forzaría a nada porque era bueno, fuerte, orgulloso, pero sobretodo, porque en el fondo entendía. En el fondo _lo_ entendía.

Y aceptaba.

Habría sido fácil caminar de frente e ignorar, olvidar. El niño o la niña nacería, crecería, tendría en el moreno todo lo que necesitara, sería feliz. Sería shinobi, o civil, sería lo que quisiera y estaría a salvo de todo lo que significaba ser _suyo_.

Iruka podía hacerlo. Iruka, que creció con sus padres juntos, que era todo un rol, todo un modelo. Eso pensaba.

Hasta que vio al moreno casi perdido y casi _tan_ solitario, apoyando su frente sobre el ventanal de un consultorio del hospital (triste encuentro, donde su nerviosismo lo traicionó como nunca antes). Hasta que vio a Iruka, vientre ligeramente hinchado, peleando a muerte con sus propios pantalones, sus dedos temblando al no saber qué hacer.

Un vientre hinchado y allí dentro, _vida_. Pura, compleja, real. Por una vez, creaba _vida_ y no muerte.

_Déjame ayudarte. Mi padre me enseñó a coser cuando era chico, nunca sabes cuando puede ser realmente necesario en misiones..._

Todo lo que quería decir, todas sus dudas, se disiparon en medio de bromas y comentarios destinados a provocar. Para hacer a Iruka reír. Para olvidar sus propias preocupaciones.

Kakashi Hatake nunca pensó que sería, alguna vez, buen padre.

¿Quién le podría enseñar?

Nunca había conocido cómo ser un buen hijo, ¿cómo podría cumplir el rol opuesto?

Nunca antes tuvo tiempo. Muy ocupado siendo buen ninja, buen genio, siendo admirado por todos para eso.

No siente que haya sido un buen hijo. No siente que haya tenido la oportunidad de serlo.

_Gomen, okaasan, porque no te conocí y no te recuerdo. Gomen, otousan, porque te tuve a mi lado pero aún no te entiendo. Porque me enseñaste a ser shinobi pero sobretodo, porque quisiste hacer de mí una mejor persona y yo no lo comprendí a tiempo. Porque perdiste tu honor en nombre de la amistad, y luego decidiste dar tu vida en nombre de tu honor perdido y yo aún no te perdono pero (con los años, con los años trato) te comprendo._

_Porque quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí, como yo lo estoy de ti, pero no supe cómo y no supe apreciarlo en el momento._

… _Eres un buen shinobi, Kakashi. Algún día cuidarás de Konoha con tus manos. Lo sé. Estoy orgulloso de ti…_

… _Recuerda que proteger a los que amas está antes de tu propia vida…_

… _Vive con honor, Kakashi…_

… _Kakashi…_

Hay momentos en los que le gustaría retroceder en el tiempo. Decir las cosas que nunca dijo. Abrazar cuando aún podía hacerlo.

Kakashi Hatake nunca creyó que sería sencillo ser padre.

Menos por partida doble.

No con todos esos pañales y talcos, perfumes y jabones, ropas y más pañales que había que poner, llantos que comprender, enfermedades que velar, explicaciones que dar, travesuras por cubrir… No con todas las lecciones por enseñar y por aprender, no con las responsabilidades, no con adolescentes cuestionadores, peleas en medio del desayuno, chicos atrevidos y pequeñas manipuladoras que querían controlarte con una sola mirada tierna. Niñas a las que querías ver crecer con muchas ansias, solo para desear que vuelvan a ser tus bebes cuando lo hacían y las sentías cada vez más lejos de ti. Niños a los que tratabas de educar como quisieras que hubiera sido contigo, pero que escapaban de tu cuidado cuando menos lo esperabas y por mucho esfuerzo que pusieras, también terminaban heridos.

Algunas veces, él se pregunta todo esto.

Algunos momentos duros, como el de hoy.

- ¿Papá? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Kousen está cubierto de barro, raspones en sus rodillas, un moretón en la frente. Prueba de las veces que le dijeron que no debía jugar con los sellos explosivos y de lo fácil que le resultó hacer todo lo contrario. El tono de su voz es tan sincero, tan arrepentido. Kakashi no quiere (y no puede) mentirle.

- Sí, un poco. Contigo y con tu hermana. Sabes que no debiste hacerlo, sabes que ustedes dos en _especial_ deben tener cuidado. Si tu chackra los hubiera activado todos, no habríamos podido hacer nada... Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, no sé que hubiera pasado.

- Gomen, otousan.

El pequeño hace una reverencia pequeña con la cabeza, apretando las manos, y Kakashi descubre que está enojado con sus hijos pero más lo está consigo mismo.

No ha hecho las cosas bien, si los niños no son capaces de diferenciar, de entender cuándo su vida está en juego, cuándo una travesura ya no resulta graciosa. Estaba preocupado, nervioso, cuando vio el humo de la explosión y cuando los encontró, y no quiere vivir nunca más esa sensación fría. Como si le quitaran el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe, como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón. Mucho peor.

_¡Bien!, hiciste un hermoso dibujo, Yuu-chan, ¡maravilloso!, excelente ejercicio, Kou-kun_… Lo dice todo el tiempo. Está a su lado lo más que puede, pero de alguna manera no es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede hacerles entender que…?

Yuuki tiembla un poco en su sueño, su cabello ennegrecido por la explosión cubre su rostro moreno. Apoya su mejilla en el hombro de su padre e intenta acomodarse mejor en la silla de la sala de espera del hospital, pero es una tarea difícil.

Entonces, sucede.

Kousen se pone de pie para cederle el espacio a su hermana y la acomoda sobre el regazo de su padre, cubriéndola con la frazada. Sus rodillas siguen sangrando y tiemblan también, pero él se mantiene firme, parado, con una expresión firme en la mirada que no va con sus apenas cumplidos seis años.

- ¿Kousen?

- Yuu-chan estará más cómoda si puede dormir así.

- ¿Y tú?

- Puedo esperar de pie, otousan.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Tú también estás herido.

- Porque…

- ¿Por qué ella es una niña? ¿Por eso?

- No… Es porque es mi hermana, 'tousan. Ella es mi hermana y yo… Yo la metí en esto, es mi culpa y yo no quiero que esté herida ni que estés enojado con nosotros… Es mi culpa y 'neesan no debería estar herida y yo soy el único con el que deberías estar enojado porque fue mi culpa… Porque no me di cuenta y por mi curiosidad lo olvidé… Olvidé que ser ninja significa proteger a los que quiero. 'Neesan necesita dormir, por eso, mis rodillas ya no importan más. Si Yuu-chan está bien, yo también. Porque la quiero.

Kousen está allí, derramando sus atolondradas palabras mezcladas con enormes lágrimas, con los ojos brillantes y rojos, enormes, y su cabello recogido en una coleta baja que le traen a Kakashi tantas sensaciones confusas y tantos recuerdos. Recuerdos de cuando un hombre de gran fuerza se arrodillaba para estar a su altura y acariciar sus cabellos, y decirle lo mucho que crecía, lo maravilloso que era, el orgullo que le daba ser su padre.

Sakumo. Kakashi. Kousen. Yuuki. Una barrera especial, una duda extra en el espejo del pasado. Las cosas que no hizo bien entonces, las que no reconoce en el presente, las que le impiden muchas veces actuar. Un límite, uno que él mismo se ha impuesto.

Mirando a su niño llorar por haber herido a su hermana sin intención, por haber desobedecido, Kakashi siente que esa distancia entre ellos no es tan larga ni tan pesada. Que ni siquiera existe.

- Kousen, ven acá.

El niño se limpia la carita con las manos y avanza hasta estar frente a frente. Kakashi lo mira y sabe que ha escuchado y ha dicho las mismas palabras tantas veces antes, pero que no tienen el mismo sabor jamás.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti. De verdad.

Le dice, le sonríe, sacude sus cabellos. Nunca antes se ha sentido tan sincero diciéndolo, porque no está orgulloso de él por ser un genio, por ser shinobi, por un logro o por un acontecimiento.

Está orgulloso de _Kousen_ por ser _Kousen_. De _Yuuki_ por ser _Yuuki_. Así de sencillo.

Está orgulloso porque es padre. Porque tiene hijos. Porque Kousen entendió algo que a él le tomó _años_. Porque, después de todo, no está haciendo las cosas tan mal y puede que, de alguna manera, alguien también se sienta orgulloso de ellos en ese momento.

Aún mirándolos de lejos.

- Vamos a pensar cómo le explicaremos a Iruka, ¿sí? Para no preocuparlo…

- Hai, 'tousan…

Brazos pequeños rodean su cuello y lágrimas se limpian empapando su máscara. Otra cabecita descansa en su regazo y la gente lo mira entre enternecida y extrañada. Ésta es la misma sala del hospital en la que reencontró a Iruka un mes después de recibir la noticia.

Éste es _el_ lugar.

Y, como en ese tiempo, tiene otro descubrimiento.

Que nació para conocer a Iruka. Que nació para tener a Kousen y Yuuki, para protegerlos, para verlos sonreír. Que sin ellos, sin su familia, no estaría completo.

Que no es tan difícil ser padre.

- Maa, maa… Kou-kun, ya no llores… ¿No te he contado de esta ancianita que encontré en la calle un día y me pidió que la ayudara a llegar a su casa? ¿No? Entonces…

Y que, desde el principio hasta el final, estará orgulloso de serlo.

-

_-- "No importa quién fue mi padre, lo que importa es quién yo recuerdo que fue." --_

_(Anne Sexton)_

-

-

-

* * *

Sakumo-sama. Kakashi. Kousen. Yuuki.

No es que considere a Iruka una mamá y no un papá, por favor, no entiendan eso. Sólo quise centrar el día del padre en el peliplateado por su propio pasado difícil. El conflicto de ser un niño al que le obligaron a crecer tan rápido y que se quedó tan solo... El mes entero de desaparición en "Nueve".

Espero no haber pasado la barrera angsty, que la intención era un final fluffinoso!!

Kousen en realidad es bastante parecido a su abuelo. Esta vez Susuki-san me hizo el honor de dibujar a los chicos (versión adulta). Alerta para cardíacos, les va a encantar. XD

shi-nii. livejournal. com/ 22331.html

Gracias por leer! Que estén bien!

Recuerden que los review son LOVE. Las críticas constructivas también.

Kisses!

Hina


	5. De copias y originales

Hola a todos!

Me recuerdan? Espero que sí.

Primero, quiero disculparme con ustedes por haber desaparecido todo un mes sin avisarles. Les pido por favor que me disculpen, pero he tenido muchos líos con mi conexión y mi computadora (primero, dos semanas en los que no tuve servicio y luego, NO tenía computadora... Hasta este miércoles en la que recién me la devolvieron, formateada y para armar) y se me hizo imposible hacer algo. En realidad, la tecnología me odia. Primero el modem endemoniado, después la conexión y grrrr... No quiero recordarlo. !

Suena a excusa, lo sé. Prometo esforzarme para ganarme de nuevo su confianza.

Gomen otra vez. XS No saben cuánto extrañé internet y, por supuesto, a todas ustedes!! A todas!!

Estoy poniéndome al día en todo lo que estoy atrasada... Tantas cosas q me he perdido y q no he hecho!! En fin, al mal tiempo buena cara, ¿ne?

Empiezo actualizando Ever-ever, y luego todo lo demás...

Espero q les guste este capítulo. Por favor, no me maten por haber desaparecido y gracias a todos los q se preocuparon por mí...

Éste es un cap **feliz**, no se preocupen... y sorry por las notas de autor más largas de la historia...

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Pero él tb es fan yaoi así q da igual!

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**De copias y originales**

-

-

Apenas un segundo después de que _dulce_ Hinata-chan (que ya no era tan _chan_, pero igual, para un profesor es difícil olvidar que sus alumnos eventualmente dejan de ser niños y aunque esta kunoichi de cabellos largos y fortaleza de mujer dista mucho de la pequeña frágil que recibió a su cuidado, aún existe en su mirada la calma silenciosa de niña tímida, mezclada con la historia de una persona que ha aprendido a reconocer sus debilidades sin sentir vergüenza, y que éstas no estaban allí para detenerla, sino para que creciera con ellas, con la experiencia de las caídas y la lucha del corazón).

La Hyuuga ni siquiera ha terminado de ingresar cuando Iruka ya está fuera de la Oficina de Misiones, corriendo a toda velocidad y dispuesto a arreglar (_o tratar de_, por lo menos) otra de las circunstancias que se estaban volviendo terriblemente constantes y amenazaban con acortar sus años de vida o, como mínimo, hacerle crecer canas muchos antes de lo esperado.

¿_Qué diantres habrá hecho Kousen ahora_?, se pregunta. Pero no está seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Llega al lugar guiado por la estela de caos y confusión.

- ¿Ahora qué? – grita, una mano en la cintura, la otra frotando su sien.

- No me preguntes, papá. Es TÚ hijo – contesta una muy relajada Yuuki, con las manos extendidas en el aire. Como quien asegura ser completamente inocente y no estar enterada de nada... Hasta que se pruebe lo contrario -, yo sólo compartí nutrientes y deshechos con él por nueve meses.

No puede decir nada más, pues la profesora de turno se la lleva para seguir con la evacuación del edificio.

Más de la mitad de la academia está cubierta de humo. La mitad que queda en pie, claro, porque de los patios y campos de entrenamiento sólo se pueden distinguir las cenizas de todo lo que alguna vez estuvo allí. Que en paz descansen, arbolitos, bancas y demás.

De pronto, sus brazos están llenos de la ahora masa negra y sonriente que es su hijo.

- ¡Adivina, otoukasan! ¡Aprendí a utilizar el _katon_! ¿No estás orgulloso de mí? – dice, saltando sin parar y estrujando al moreno.

E Iruka sabe que va a sufrir la jaqueca del milenio… Otra vez.

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

- No sé si te enteraste, pero hoy tu hijo decidió que haber intentado destruir su escuela constituiría una bonita anécdota para contar en su vejez.

- Maa, o sea que esa fue la gran explosión que escuché en la mañana. Con razón tanto humo.

- ¿Y no hiciste _nada_?

- Bueno, estaba a punto de ir a averiguar cuando una ancianita me pidió que…

Una sola mirada logra callarlo. El peliplateado suspira.

- Sentí el chackra y supe que no había ningún herido. No valía la pena interrumpir mi tiempo de lectura sólo por eso, ¿no?

- Ya veo. O sea que no importa si los chicos destruyen medio Konoha, con tal de que nadie salga herido. ¿Por qué no los llevamos de viaje a Arena? Tal vez ya se hayan aburrido de destrozar por aquí y desean expander sus horizontes.

- Maa, Iruka-kun… No lo tomes tan en serio. Los niños necesitan experimentar. Velo de este modo: Kousen ya maneja el katon y tiene sólo 8 años. Las travesuras son cosas pasajeras, pero importantes. Los niños también aprenden con ellas.

- Yo quiero que _aprendan _límites y a respetar. A pensar con cuidado antes de actuar.

- Lo harán, pero tampoco es malo que se diviertan de cuando en cuando.

- ¿No les vas a decir nada?

- Por supuesto que les diré algo, aunque creo que esa parte va mejor contigo. Tú tienes voz tenebrosa de profesor y todo. Si deseas, puedo añadir mi mirada indignada especial para completar el efecto.

Una sonrisa descarada.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No fue nada. Ellos necesitan las experiencias, ¿verdad? Qué tonto en preocuparme, ¿ne?

- Ajá.

- Y como estás _tan_ de acuerdo con eso, no te molestará que haya cancelado tu suscripción anual a Icha-Icha y todas las demás revistuchas, porque la Academia exige que paguemos la reconstrucción y necesitamos ahorrar de ahora en adelante todo el dinero que podamos.

El libro resbala de las manos del peliplateado, impactando con el piso.

Y es muy tarde en la noche cuando Hatake Kakashi termina de sermonear a sus hijos.

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

- Entonces, no te bastó que tu hermano haya quemado media Academia. Tú también querías contribuir. ¿Están en competencia o algo? ¿Cuál de los dos derrumba la Montaña de los Hokage primero? ¿Quién se convierte en ninja exiliado antes? Cuando están juntos, destruyen. Cada uno por su lado, también destruye. Creo que Iruka y yo nos estamos volviendo viejos para esto.

- Y yo creo que estás exagerando, otousan.

- ¿Te parece?

La peliplateada trata sonreír, usando su mejor carta y más perfeccionada arma: _encanta-a-otousan-no-jutsu_.

Esta vez no funciona. Ni siquiera con la versión recargada, que incluye mohín tembloroso y ojitos brillantes.

Si Yuuki quiere sobrevivir, necesita improvisar.

- Escúchame, otousan. No debes comparar lo que sucedió hoy con lo que hizo Kousen. Él estaba jugando, pero lo mío fue… _práctica_.

- Y _practicando _te las arreglaste para hacer explotar el salón.

- Esa es justamente la razón por la que necesito practicar… Es que a veces se me descontrola un poco… Además, no fue del todo mi culpa.

- Yuu-chan…

- ¡De veras! Te explico. Yo estaba en el salón tomando notas de la clase, cuando de pronto…

Kakashi levanta una mano para hacerla callar, una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

- Ni lo intentes, niña. No funcionará. Estás ante el maestro. Prácticamente YO inventé esas excusas.

- ¿Ayuda si te hago recordar que Kou-kun destrozó media escuela y yo apenas _un_ pequeño, mísero salón?

- Sólo porque te faltó tiempo, Yuu-chan. Sólo porque te faltó tiempo… Estás castigada.

Kakashi revuelve la melena plateada de su hija entre resignado, sorprendido y completamente perdido. Cuando levanta la mirada y tropieza con su imagen reflejada en un espejo, se pregunta silenciosamente cuántos de sus propios cabellos siguen siendo tan frescos como los de su hija, y cuántos ya se han vuelto blancos por completo.

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

- ¡Kousen! ¡Vuelve acá en este mismo instante!

- ¡Seguro, Naruto-niisan, seguro! ¿Tal vez cuando se te pase la furia?

- ¡Kousen-kuuuuuun! ¡Ven acá o no respondo por lo que suceda cuando te atrape!

La risotada desafiante del niño viaja por los aires, hasta alcanzar a todos los espectadores. No es una vista usual, después de todo, tener a un jounin tan reconocido persiguiendo a un pequeño genin por sobre los tejados de las aldeas.

- ¿Naruto-kun, qué paso? – grita desde el piso el padre de la presa de turno.

- ¡Es Kousen! ¡Él…! ¡Agh! ¡Primero lo mato y después te explico! – dice, deteniéndose unos instantes para responderle - ¡Kousen, te estoy diciendo que me enfrentes! ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Ahora!

Y la cacería continúa.

Iruka _sabe _que tiene que llamarle la atención a su hijo. Lo sabe. Pero hay un recuerdo en el fondo de su mente que poco a poco se abre paso y de pronto puede ver, como una película frente a sus ojos, aquellos tiempos en los que un joven profesor de academia perseguía a un rubio niño problemático, con la increíble habilidad de sacar de quicio hasta a una piedra. Recuerda también la manera en que el Tercero lo observaba entonces, deleitándose con la carrera Umino vs. Uzumaki, riéndose en silencio del enojo del sensei y su desesperación, y como después le contaría que siempre que veía a Iruka perseguir a Naruto no podía evitar pensar en las veces que él mismo había correteado a un pequeño escurridizo genin morenito para que enfrentara las consecuencias de las bromas que repartía a diario.

_La vida es, a veces, un ciclo que se repite de las maneras más extrañas, Iruka-san…_

Sólo ahora Iruka lo comprendió.

- Voy a bajarlo de allí, antes de que Naruto sufra de un ataque cardíaco… - susurra Kakashi, sin aguantar la sonrisa divertida que se filtra tras su máscara.

Casi sin pensar, Iruka lo detiene del brazo.

- Déjalo… Aún no.

- ¿No le vas a decir nada? – pregunta el peliplateado, bastante sorprendido.

- Claro, pero… Dale un rato más, ¿sí?

Kakashi observa al moreno de reojo, al brillo travieso que suele reprimir pero ahora danza libremente en su mirada y lo hace parecer mucho más joven. Entonces, él también entiende.

Naruto maldice casi gritando en la distancia.

Iruka sabe que tiene que llamarle la atención a su hijo. Lo sabe y lo hará, por supuesto. Lo hará.

Pero primero… _¿Dónde está Konohamaru?_ Sería _interesante_ ver lo que el ex chico problema de la aldea puede hacer cuidando una hora de Kousen. O lo que Kousen le haría a él.

Quizás no es recomendable, ni apropiado. Y, sobretodo, completamente inmaduro...

Pero qué _dulce _platillo es la venganza cuando se come frío.

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

_**- **__Yuu-chan…_

_- ¿Ya es hora?_

El chico mueve la cabeza, afirmando.

Sentándose al lado de su hermano, Yuuki empieza la función.

- ¿Sabías que la probabilidad de tener mellizos, así como _ototou_ y yo, aumenta con los antecedentes de la familia? – pregunta con ojos curiosos.

- El tres por ciento de todos los embarazos termina en mellizos, o gemelos dicigóticos, como prefieras llamarlos… Justo como _neesan_ y yo – añade una voz más grave y menos calmada -, eso significa que compartimos sólo el cincuenta por ciento de nuestra información genética… Por ejemplo…

- Yo soy morenita…

- Y yo tengo la piel blanca…

- Mi cabello es plateado…

- El mío marrón…

- Mis ojos son como los de _otousan_… Bueno, al menos uno de ellos.

- Los míos salieron a _otoukasan_.

- Ahora, si lo que te interesa es el aspecto interior, puedes creerme cuando te digo que somos _muy_, _muy_ diferentes – dice con un gesto exagerado de la mano.

- Empezando porque yo no juego con muñecas.

- ¡Yo tampoco juego con muñecas, Kousen!

- ¿No, hermanita?

- Bueno… Ya no.

- Mentirosa.

- Al menos yo _sí _sé mentir bien.

- No sabía que eso fuera algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

- Pues yo _sí_ trato de ser obediente y educada.

- Naa, no me mires así. Yo ni siquiera lo intento.

**- **Y como resultado de ello quemaste la mitad de la escuela la última vez.

- Te recuerdo que tú también quemaste el salón de clase.

- Pero eso fue un experimento, ¡no a propósito! Todo el mundo sabe que se hacen sacrificios en aras de la ciencia.

- Pero igual te castigaron. E igual otoukasan y otousan tuvieron que pagar los daños que causaste.

- ¡Yo arruiné _un_ salón, pero tú por poco y destruyes la _academia entera_! ¡A papá casi lo matas de un ataque!

- Él siempre exagera…

- Claro, porque es muy normal que tu hijo destruya el lugar donde trabajas. Pasa en todas las familias.

- No sé si en todas, pero me gusta ser oveja negra… Y hablando de familias… ¿Sabías que la nuestra es bastante particular?

- ¡Bastante! ¡Pffff! ¡La palabra se queda corta! No le hagas caso a mi hermano, por favor. Siempre tiende a minimizar las cosas… Para empezar, tenemos dos padres.

- Otousan y _otoukasan_…

- Otousan y _papá_, dirás…

- Me gusta como suena "otoukasan".

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Otoukasan!

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Otoukasan!

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Otoukasan!

- ¡Papá!

- En fin… No importa… Espera, ¿a dónde vas? Déjanos contarte. Ven, siéntate. Así… ¿En qué iba? ¡Ah! Tenemos dos padres.

- Dos hombres.

- Dos shinobi.

- ¿Qué pasó, te preguntarás?

- Y te lo explicaremos.

- Compatibilidad de chackra.

- Mi 'toukasan es cien por ciento compatible con mi 'tousan.

- Y eso es _muy, muy_ raro.

- Demasiado.

- En extremo.

- Pero sucedió.

- Y luego, cuando se unieron en alma…

- Corazón…

- Mente…

- Y cuerpo… ¿Me entiendes, verdad? Naa, no hay necesidad de que te sonrojes. Sucede, es algo natural… Los dos siendo solteros y tan guapos…

- Una noche se miraron…

- Y el cobijo de la luna…

- Amor en el aire…

- La pasión de un tierno beso…

- El calor de los cuerpos…

- ¡Espera, espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Siéntate, siéntate! ¡Aún tenemos mucho que contarte!

- Y así nos hicieron.

- El suceso del año, te podrás imaginar.

- ¡Y encima de todo, mellizos!

- Eso nos hace extra-especiales…

- Somos muy unidos...

- Tenemos secretos…

- A veces podemos saber lo que el otro piensa y siente…

- Sí… Vemos lo que el otro ve…

- Y sabemos lo que otros piensan…

- Por ejemplo, tú… _Oh… _

- ¡Qué mentecita la tuya!

- Pero no te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie… Por ahora…

- Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

- Y volvemos a las matemáticas… Si la compatibilidad de chackras es uno en un billón, el nacimiento de mellizos el 3 del total, la conexión mental otro 0.5 del resultado…

- Debemos calcular las probabilidades...

- Estadísticas...

- Necesitamos combinaciones…

- Variaciones…

- Permutaciones…

- Déjame coger lápiz y papel… ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Aún no terminamos! ¡Hey!

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza y pasos apurados son su única respuesta. La niñera de turno ha volado de la habitación.

Y por la expresión que llevaba, no volverá.

_- Bien, eso fue fácil._

_- Sí. Voy a la cocina, ¿quieres helado?_

_- Seguro._

_- Er, neesan... ¿Poderes mentales?_

_- Qué puedo decir. La mentira que nunca falla._

La vida continúa con normalidad.

Un par de horas después, los padres regresan. Un solo vistazo a la habitación les transmite todo lo que necesitan saber.

- Me debes una cena, Iruka. Te dije que ésta no iba a durar más de un día.

- Y yo que tenía esperanzas. Al menos resistió más que la anterior, que ni siquiera llego a entrar a la casa antes de salir corriendo.

- ¿Crees que quiera volver a intentarlo?

Iruka arquea una ceja en respuesta.

- Papá, otousan, ¡qué tal! ¿Cómo estuvo la escapada romántica? – pregunta Yuuki al verlos. Cuchara de helado de chocolate en la boca.

- Tan romántica como todas las _misiones_, hija.

- ¿Ya llegaron? – se escucha la voz del menor de los mellizos, que asoma la cabeza desde otro de los cuartos - ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Por qué no está Hikari-san aquí?

- Mmmm… Pues estábamos conversando y de pronto se fue. Debe haber tenido una emergencia. Bastante irresponsable de su parte dejarnos así, si me permites añadir – le contesta la peliplateada, riendo por lo bajo con su hermano.

- ¿Por qué la espantaron?

- Papá, ya tenemos casi doce años, ¡por favor! No necesitamos niñera. Podemos cuidarnos solos.

- Iruka y yo sabemos que pueden cuidarse solos. Lo que dudamos es que Konoha pueda cuidarse de ustedes.

- Déjalo, Kakashi. Voy a llamar a una ex alumna mía para que venga el viernes…

- Puedes llamarla. Pero sabemos que no resistirá, papá.

- No sé cómo lo hacen y no quiero imaginarlo.

- Yuu-chan y yo tenemos múltiples talentos, nada más.

- Por favor, papá, otousan… Ya no necesitamos niñeras, es molesto…

- Y vergonzoso…

- Por favor…

- Por favor…

- _Por favor_… - dicen al mismo tiempo, juntando las manitos en el centro del pecho, mohín y gesto casi gemelos.

Iruka mira a Kakashi. El peliplateado encoge los hombros.

- Bien. No habrá más chicas que vengan a cuidarlos. Igual, ya estamos cortos de candidatas.

Los mellizos celebran sin disimular, chocando sus palmas en el aire en señal de victoria.

- Estoy de acuerdo. La próxima vez los dejaremos con su tío Gai. Ya sabemos cuánto disfruta él de contarles sus aventuras y aconsejarles ahora que están en la _primavera de su juventud_, ¿ne, Kakashi?

- Buena idea. O con tía Anko. Ella adora llevarlos a su entrenamiento especial.

- O con los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Claro! De hecho, Iruka y yo vamos a salir todo el fin de semana así que se quedarán a dormir con ellos.

- ¡Es perfecto! Todos contentos, ¿verdad, chicos?

Los rostros de Yuuki y Kousen son indescriptibles e inolvidables.

Manipuladores, traviesos, convenidos, astutos, artimañas por montón… Nadie podía negar que los niños hacían un gran esfuerzo. A la hora de conseguir lo que querían, eran casi insuperables.

Pero aún estaban años luz de alcanzar a los originales.

-

-

-

* * *

Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado. No me maten, por favor. XSSSSSSS

Nos leemos pronto. Recuerden que sus comentarios, pensamientos, críticas constructivas y etc. son LOVE. Me ayudan a mejorar.

Cuídense mucho! Kisses!

Hina

PD: Gomen otra vez!! TT Las extrañé!!


	6. Varias primeras veces, dos

¡Hola!

Algo más de Ever-ever, para que no crean que he olvidado a los mellizos. Ni a la historia.

¿Recuerdan **Varias primeras veces**?La serie de drabbles, historias cortas independientes, sobre momentos importantes… Pues, esta es la continuación. Aunque esta vez, no todo es tan "fluffinoso" para los Hatake-Umino.

Espero les agrade. ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… T.T Creo que si puedo reclamar a Yuuki y Kousen (snif snif, al fin algo es mío snif). XD

* * *

**Varias primeras veces**

_(revelaciones)_

**-- 03. Aquellas primeras ausencias --**

Ella está rodeada de máquinas y tubos que cuentan sus respiraciones, latidos, su fluir, su sueño. En algún cuarto especial, asediada por médicos.

Seguro.

Así la dejaron hace un par de horas.

-Mira quién se ha despertado para hacernos compañía – interrumpe una voz conocida. Iruka se acerca despacio, Kousen entre sus brazos, hasta llegar al lado del otro - ¿Nos haces sitio, Kakashi?

Desde el tejado de su departamento se puede ver el hospital.

Kakashi se hace a un lado, para que el moreno pueda compartir la pequeña banca que colocaron allí desde la mudanza. Ambos adoran observar las estrellas brillar, sobre todo durante las noches sin luna.

-¿Lo abrigaste bien? – pregunta, aunque el verano es suficientemente cálido aún y el otoño apenas ha empezado a asomarse en Konoha.

-Ajá.

Silencio, del que conforta. Les basta la compañía.

-¿Crees que se haya despertado también? ¿Estará llorando? Debe extrañar a Kou-kun. Kou-kun la extraña, lo sé, por eso no puede dormir tranquilo.

_Ni nosotros._

-No debimos dejar que se la llevaran.

-No tuvimos otra opción.

-Es sólo un estudio normal, mañana regresará, ¿no? ¿Kakashi?

-Mañana querrán llevarse a Kousen. Sólo empezaron con la mayor.

-Dijeron que no tratarían nada más. Tsunade-sama lo prometió. Yo confío en ella.

-Los ancianos del Consejo se lo exigieron. No sabemos que más puedan querer después, ¿acaso confías en ellos?

-No.

_Pero tengo que, necesito confiar. Quisiera confiar._

-No vamos a permitir que les pase nada, Kakashi.

-Ya permitimos que se llevaran a Yuu-chan hoy.

-Lo sé.

-Quieren saber si su chackra está bien, por las circunstancias de su nacimiento, dicen… Porque chackra ha sido todo lo que los ha formado, lo que los protegió. Mentira. Lo que quieren es buscarles algún uso, ver que provecho pueden sacar de ellos.

-Lo sé.

-Y nosotros estamos aquí sin poder hacer nada. Al menos nos hubieran dejado hacerle compañía y…

-Kakashi, escúchame, no vamos a permitir que les hagan algo. Jamás. Jamás.

-Lo sé.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás?_

Kakashi abraza a Iruka, al Kousen, al tiempo… Ambos jurarían que el viento les trae el aroma fresco que despiden los cabellos de Yuu-chan.

-Vamos a dormir, o trataremos… - interrumpe Iruka con una sonrisa forzada, sus manos temblando ligeramente.

No es por el frío.

-¿Crees que a Kousen le importe mucho dormir con nosotros hoy?

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás?_

-Iba a pedirte lo mismo, Kakashi, lo mismo.

_¿Dónde estás, Yuu-chan? ¿Cómo estás?_

_¿Cómo estás?_

**-- 04. Primeras palabras --**

Es graciosa la manera en que tu ritmo de vida puede cambiar de un día a otro. Sin avisar. En un momento, eres un soltero adicto al café bien cargado todas las mañanas, y al otro, te ves luchando a muerte contra un par de pañales sucios.

Excesivamente sucios.

-Ya estás, Kou-kun. Al menos no fue tan difícil. Ahora, si fueras tan amable de seguir el ejemplo de tu hermana y descansar al fin, yo también podría hacerlo.

El bebé sólo lo mira, sonríe mostrando unos pocos y pequeños dientes y decide que las etiquetas ninja que cuelgan del cuello de su padre son el mejor objeto que puede babear.

-No dejes que se meta eso a la boca, chico. Sólo Kami sabe en qué lugares habrán estado antes.

-Ya sé, Pakkun – responde, ocultando un gesto molesto tras su máscara.

-Y no me tuerzas la boca.

Obviamente, no lo disimuló bien.

-Deja a Kakashi en paz, Pakkun – interrumpe Iruka, con Yuuki en brazos. La niña está entre dormida y despierta, tranquila después del baño, el cambio de pañal, la merienda, el segundo baño después de que se ensuciara toda mientras comía y el segundo cambio de pañal cuando la mezcla de leche y los primeros alimentos sólidos probaron ser mala combinación.

Muy, muy mala.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que criar niños requería de instrucciones y entrenamiento previo, casi militar? Es más, ¿quién hubiera pensado que bañar y alistar a un par de niños podía tomar casi toda la mañana?

Si al menos los bebés fueran programables.

-Huele raro, ¿no?

-Ahora que lo dices… Kou-kun, ¿otra vez? ¡Por qué siempre pasa justo cuando le he puesto los pañales nuevos! Parece que lo hiciera a propósito.

-Sí, Kakashi. Apuesto que nuestro hijo conspira contra ti… - responde Iruka, mirando al techo como si pidiera explicaciones – Se despierta todas las mañanas planeando maneras de hacerte la existencia difícil.

-Es que nunca pasa cuando lo cambias tú.

-Es que yo lo hago cuando se debe, y no cada cinco segundos, cada vez que siento un olor ligeramente extraño.

-Es que tú no tienes un olfato tan sensible. Apuesto a que Pakkun está conmigo en esto.

El doguillo los ignora a los dos.

-Son bebés. Y humanos. Tienen que oler, Kakashi.

-Como sea… Bien, Kousen, te cambiaré… Otra vez… Te hiciste _pis_, y por eso otousan tiene que cambiarte… Sí, tengo que cambiarte… - dice, tratando aunque sin mucho suceso de hacer sonar animada y melódica su voz. El sonido resultante es algo más cercano a _desesperación_.

Alto.

_¿Pis?_

¿Acaso Kakashi dijo… _pis_?

Iruka no lo puede creer. Ni permitir.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que lo voy a cambiar. Tú me explicaste que es bueno que le hable sobre lo que está pasando o lo que hacemos delante de él para estimular su lenguaje y no sé que tantas otras cosas más… Esas ideas que traes de la Academia – responde Kakashi, con un tono que-no-ves o como si Iruka le acabara de preguntar si le gusta leer Icha-Icha o no.

O sea, bastante obvio.

-No, no… Después de eso… ¿Dijiste… _pis_?

-Pues sólo eso hizo, gracias a todos los Hokage. No podría aguantar un solo pañal más lleno de…

-¡Kakashi! No puedes decir _pis_… Eso no es… adecuado. Que estimules su lenguaje no significa que le hables así. Tienes que enseñarles la palabra más correcta.

-¿Cómo qué, entonces?

-Miccionar.

-¿_Miccionar_?

-Sí. Y para lo otro, usaremos "deposiciones".

-¿Qué?

-Miccionar y deposiciones.

-A veces creo que te han lavado el cerebro todos esos libros de estimulación temprana.

-Cree lo que quieras, pero ningún hijo mío va a ir por allí diciendo "_pis_".

-Pues ningún hijo mío va a ir por allí diciendo "miccionar". No tienen ni un año, Iruka.

-Bueno, tú siempre dices que fuiste muy adelantado, ¿no? ¿Cómo era? ¿No que caminaste al día siguiente de nacer, Kakashi? ¿Qué ya sabías escribir antes de que te quitaran el biberón?

-Qué gracioso. El sarcasmo no te queda, Iruka. Una cosa es ser un niño adelantado, y otra muy diferente es ser fenómenos que van por allí diciendo "miccionar" a los ocho meses. ¿No quieres que te llamen "progenitor" en vez de papá, mejor?

-¡Miccionar es más completo!

-¡Pis es mucho más sencillo de aprender!

-¡Es ridículo!

-¡No más que miccionar! De verdad, Iruka, eres lindo, maravilloso, me encanta tu trasero y todo, pero cuando empiezas con tu actitud de maestro del año…

-¡Kakashi! Si tú leyeras algo más aparte de tu porno, ¡sabrías de lo que hablo!

Yuu-chan elige ese momento para protestar por el atentado contra su siesta y el fin del silencio que la rodeaba, y no encuentra mejor medio para manifestar su fastidio que hacer uso total de su capacidad pulmonar. Lo cual es bastante contradictorio, porque nada, ningún grito o discusión, bomba o alarma, podría superar la intensidad rompe-tímpano del llanto de la mayor de los gemelos.

Claro, sólo una cosa.

Cuando hace coro con su hermano.

-Bien hecho, genios. Tanta bulla y la despertaron. Supongo que no les molesta en nada empezar de nuevo. Total, sólo les toma _horas_ calmarla – les dice Pakkun, mientras se retira de la habitación. De verdad, hay un límite para lo que sus oídos caninos pueden soportar (y lo que su cerebro tolera del comportamiento de los tontos, bulliciosos y definitivamente olorosos adultos humanos. Pueden desbaratar un sabotaje o una invasión enemiga, pero ponlos a cuidar cachorros y no tienen la más mínima idea, _bah_).

Como si nada pasara, Kousen decide que la manta que lo envuelve es perfectamente compatible con sus necesidades de babear, y la pone en práctica.

Suaves _da, da, da_ de contento salen de su boca.

-Pero te apuesto que lo primero que dirán claramente será mi nombre.

-Cállate.

---

-Iruka… Kousen, Yuuki… Digan Iruka… I-ru-ka…

-Kakashi, Ka-ka-shi…

-No es justo, tu nombre tiene sólo dos sílabas diferentes. Es más sencillo.

-Sólo te excusas porque sabes que vas a perder.

Iruka no se digna a responderle, ocupado con pronunciar su nombre cuidadosamente frente a los bebés, moviendo los labios con cuidado, formando cada letra con la esperanza de que los mellizos sigan su ejemplo. Ha estado haciendo lo mismo por cierto tiempo ya, es hora de que funcione… Se sentirá tan bien oírlos finalmente.

Y que Kakashi tenga que tragarse sus palabras es sólo el porcentaje adicional.

Lo malo para sus planes es que el peliplateado ha estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Ja, no sólo lee Icha-Icha, entérense todos.

Los bebés están más interesados en gatear sobre el futon que en hacerle caso a sus padres.

_-Da, pa, pa, da…_

-¿Ves? Me dijo papá.

-No, ella dijo _pa_ y _pa_. Separado. No papá. Además, _papá_ podría ser para cualquiera de los dos, genio.

-No… Quedamos en que querías que te dijeran _progenitor_.

Iruka sólo lo mira, pero si las miradas mataran…

-Vamos, I-ru-ka…

-Ka-ka-shi… - insiste el peliplateado.

-I-ru-ka… - repite el moreno.

-_Pa, pa, da, ga_… - los bebés.

-Ka-ka-shi… - otra vez.

-I-ru-ka - y otra vez.

-Ka…

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo, ustedes dos? – interrumpe el recién llegado, en medio de una pequeña nube de humo.

El efecto es inmediato.

-¡_Pakku_! – casi grita un contento bebé, y para aumentar el trauma/tragedia de sus padres, ¡_Pakku_!, añade el otro.

Pronto la habitación se llena de _Pakkus_, _Paggus_, _Pappus_, y finalmente, un claro y correcto, bien pronunciado, _Pakkun_.

-¡Ya pueden hacerlo más claro! ¡Qué bien! La semana pasada estuvimos practicando bastante, aprenden rápido… Me hacen sentir tan orgulloso – dice el doguillo, sus patas limpiando las esquinas de sus ojos sin vergüenza ni disimulo.

Un par de miradas, marrón y bicolor, se fijan en él.

-¿Qué? – una gran sonrisa ilumina el rostro del ninken, mientras unas manitas se cuelgan de su cuello y otras jalan su cola.

-¡_Pa_-_Pakkun_!

Mucho tiempo después, Kakashi e Iruka reirían sobre ello. Pero en ese instante, sus mentes estaban muy ocupadas planeando la desaparición eterna del pequeño perro como para percatarse de la ironía del momento.

-¿Pero qué pasa?

Y la sonrisa triunfante del doguillo permanecería por años, cada vez que lo recordaba.

**-- 05. Primeros secretos --**

-Papá, pon de nuevo la canción…

-¿Sí?

Los ojitos brillosos de sus hijos lo convencerían de todo.

Iruka da cuerda a la cajita turquesa, situada en lo alto de una repisa de madera donde también guardan sus libros y algunos recuerdos. Es una tarde tranquila, de las que se graban en las memorias de la gente, para recordar y buscar luz en momentos más grises.

Los últimos rayos del sol ingresan por la ventana, dándole un toque de suave anaranjado a la habitación. El reloj marca pocos minutos para las cinco.

Las risas de los niños cuando empieza la melodía hacen eco en todas las paredes.

-¿Les gusta la música verdad?

Los niños mueven la cabeza, afirmando. Sus miradas están fijas en el objeto de donde procede la música, suaves tonos mientras esferas de vidrio de muchos colores dan vueltas y se mezclan, bailando sobre un espejo.

-¿Les gusta mucho esa canción?

-Tiene bonitos colores – responde Yuuki, sin pensarlo mucho, y de inmediato se tapa la boca con las manos como si hubiera dicho algo terrible.

-¡Yuuki! ¡Era nuestro secreto! – se queja el menor.

De pronto, la tarde tranquila parece cambiar.

-¿Colores? – dice agachándose al lado de su hija, acomodando el cerquillo plateado de la niña.

-Es un secreto. No puedo decírtelo, papá. De Kousen y mío. Es una sorpresa para ti y otousan.

-Es divertido, ¿ne, Yuu-chan?

Kousen se sienta con ellos, sobre el piso de madera. Los dos pequeños miran a Iruka, expectantes.

-No deben existir esa clase de secretos entre nosotros, Yuu-chan, Kou-kun… Si ustedes no me dicen lo que les pasa, cómo… - _¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de protegerlos?, _queda en el aire–… cómo voy a saber si es bueno o no, divertido o no. ¿Creen que pueden contarme ahora?

Los gemelos se miran entre sí, antes de contarle la _sorpresa_. La habilidad. El regalo. La manera como la música y los sonidos dibujan hermosos y brillantes colores en el aire, que sólo sus ojos ven… _Porque Sakura-chan dice que el sonido sólo lo podemos oír, papá_…Como la voz de Iruka tiene un tono blanco y claro, sobre todo cuando canta, teñido con gris oscuro cuando está triste y se enoja. Como la voz de Kakashi-tousan lleva tintes de azul-celeste la mayor parte del tiempo, volviéndose rojo delicado cuando habla de y con Iruka-papá. Como las canciones tienen sus matices propios y cuando alguien grita y dice cosas fuertes, _es muy feo el color, muy feo, papá_… _Algunas personas tienen colores muy raros, papá_…

Iruka siente como si alguien le hubiera clavado un kunai.

-Este va a ser nuestro secreto, ¿sí?

-Pero tú dijiste…

-No importa, ¿sí? Será nuestro secreto. No podemos decirle a nadie más.

-¿Le vamos a decir a otousan?

-…

-¿Vamos a mentirle a otousan? Pero tú dijiste que mentir no es bueno.

-Va a ser nuestro secreto, de ustedes, Kakashi y yo, ¿sí? Sólo nosotros… Nadie más… Nadie más…

Los niños creen que guardar un secreto así es divertido. Una aventura. Y cuando su padre los abraza fuerte, ellos responden con un aire de inocencia y sincera felicidad.

Iruka sabe que un secreto así puede ser fatal.

… _Podemos ver los sonidos, papá_…

… _Nadie, nadie más_…

En el fondo, la cajita de música ya ha dejado de sonar.

* * *

Repito: Amo a Pakkun.

Y, como han notado, los mellizos tienen una habilidad especial. _Sinestesia_, capacidad de captar sensaciones de manera distinta a lo regular (ver sonidos, gustar con las manos), que algunas personas tienen como consecuencia de algún daño asociado a los sentidos y por otras razones, de manera permanente o temporal. En el caso de los chicos, es efecto de la naturaleza de su chackra y es una destreza que los definirá en muchas formas. Si aprenden a controlarla. Es algo en lo que había estado pensando desde que le di las razones que le di al embarazo de Iruka.

Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden que los reviews son *love*. ^^ Comentarios, críticas constructivas me ayudan a continuar.

Que estén bien! Kisses!

Hina


	7. Sometimes a gritos

¡Hola!

Hace tanto tiempo que no actualizaba Ever-ever que se siente un poco raro hacerlo, pero quiero recuperar todas mis historias. No es justo (y no me gusta) dejar las cosas a la mitad.

Entonces, les dejo una cosita medio tirada de los pelos… Pero las familias son así, ¿no? Aparte, he tenido una semanita bastante caída en términos de salud así que necesitaba algo ameno para animarme.

Espero les agrade. ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y toda su manchita de Konoha-citizens (y otras aldeas) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama… ¿Me buscaré novio genetista (o ingeniero robótico) para que me cree unos Yuu-chan y Kou-kun bien verídicos? Corren las apuestas…

* * *

-

-

-

**Sometimes a gritos**

-

-

**Uno: Iruka en voz suave**

Pensó que si entraba como siempre, saludando a quien esté más cercano (un beso para papá y otousan, un golpe o insulto que le resultara complicadísimo entender para su hermano menor, una caricia para los perros) no tendría ningún problema.

Pero su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que temió iba a saltar de su pecho.

Abrió la puerta, tomó una bocanada de aire. Acomodó los mechones que quedaban sueltos de su cabello plateado hacia delante, para que le cubrieran las orejas, y se obligó a dibujar una sonrisa lo más Kousen posible en su cara.

Un paso, otro, y otro más. De pronto, le pareció tonto el estar tan nerviosa por un asunto tan simple pero, _bueno_, es que era nuevo y todo lo nuevo la había puesto siempre algo o bastante aprensiva, pero, _bueno_, también era cierto que se le veía muy bien y que le encantaba y… Ahora sus pensamientos no tenían mucho sentido que digamos.

Le faltaba menos de un metro para llegar a su cuarto. Libertad, por el momento. En el fondo sabía que esto era algo que tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

-¿Yuu-chan? ¿No vas a almorzar? –la voz de su otousan la hizo detenerse de golpe.

Corrección: Más temprano que tarde.

-No, gracias. Almorcé en la academia.

Los ojos de Kakashi se posaron en un reloj de pared, al otro lado de la habitación.

-Llegas tarde. Tres horas tarde.

-Tenía algo que hacer en la academia.

-Tu hermano hace rato que llegó a casa.

-No estamos inscritos en las mismas clases extra.

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarte por qué no me dijiste antes que te quedarías en la escuela. No está en tus horarios.

-Se lo dije a papá. Le pedí permiso.

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarte, de nuevo, por qué no _me_ lo dijiste antes.

-Saliste de misión ayer en la noche. Pensé que él te lo contaría y…

-No, no, pequeña. No trates de ganarme con excusas, ya te he dicho que ése es un juego en el que nunca podrás vencerme. Y si salí de misión en la noche pues, estuve toda la mañana y la tarde aquí para que conversaras conmigo. Es raro que sólo se lo hayas dicho a Iruka. Y también es curioso, ahora que lo pienso. Tú sabes muy bien que él sale temprano y no llega hasta las cuatro los días de semana, y que yo no regresaría hoy hasta después de las once… Lo que no dejaba oportunidad para que me contara nada. Puedo entender que no querías que yo me enterara.

-Ah… Jajaja… Otousan, la verdad es que a veces exageras con eso de ver más allá de lo que está a la vista y leer entre líneas –la jovencita detestó como su voz sonaba demasiado nerviosa hasta para sus propias orejas. La actitud calmada de su otousan, que ella había heredado, le resultaba mucho más difícil de contrarrestar que los gritos y regaños de su otro papá.

Kakashi la miró a los ojos, las manos en los bolsillos, la expresión desinteresada, un gesto de "ya sé, ya sabes que lo sé, sabes que de todas maneras lo sabré, no importa lo que hagas". A Yuuki le pareció que, de pronto, hacía mucho más calor en la habitación.

-Exagero, hn… Y por eso estás a un paso de esconderte en tu cuarto hasta que llegue Iruka y tengas algo de respaldo, más o menos.

-Otousan, ¿cómo piensas eso de mí? –trató de defenderse, aunque eso era exactamente lo que había planeado hacer desde el principio.

-Porque te conozco y di la mitad de mis genes para tu hermano y para ti. ¿Qué es eso?

Yuuki evitó las manos de su otousan en el segundo final, girando la cabeza.

-¡No! Digo, ya sabes que el ph masculino en el cabello de las chicas no es algo que…

El jounin le recordó toda su teoría sobre la inutilidad de las excusas con una sola mirada.

-¿Por qué los mechones?

-¿Nuevo estilo?

-¿Qué estás cubriendo?

-¡Nada!, yo…

En menos de lo que habría demorado en responder, manos enguantadas colocaron los ofensivos mechones detrás de sus orejas.

Sus hinchadas, enrojecidas en los lóbulos, recientemente perforadas y con aretes orejas. Uno de ellos en forma de estrella.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ahhh… ¿Aretes?

-¡No me digas! ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

-¿Se verá más bonito cuando baje la hinchazón?

-Muy graciosa, Yuuki Hatake-Umino. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Es que me gustó la idea.

-¿No tenías ni aretes de pega-pega ayer y hoy te haces cinco, repito, _cinco_ perforaciones?

-Tres en la derecha y dos en la izquierda. Oí que impar-par es bueno para el equilibrio del chackra.

-Pues yo oí que es bueno para la salud mental de las niñas rebeldes que pasen el resto de sus vidas encerradas en sus cuartos.

-¡Otousan! ¡Por favor! No seas exagerado…

-Sabes que las perforaciones están prohibidas para el código ninja de Konoha.

-No todas, sólo las que te hagan un blanco más fácil de distinguir o representen características reconocibles para el caso de misiones de encubierto. Yo tengo las mías en las orejas. No tiene nada de malo.

-¿No tiene nada de malo y por eso no me lo querías contar?

-Es por que sé cómo te pones, otousan. Y no soy ninguna rebelde, por favor.

-Mi niña de doce años se hace huecos en las orejas como las mujeres grandes y quieres que piense que no estás entrando en cosas extrañas… Dime, ¿acaso no te podías esperar unos años más? ¿Hasta los treinta? ¿Hasta que yo haya abandonado este mundo y no tenga que verte así? Espera… Esto es por un chico, ¿verdad? Seguro un tipo te dijo que te hicieras esto y…

-¡Otousan! ¿Qué me crees? Hago las cosas por mí misma y no porque alguien me haya dicho nada, gracias. Además, son sólo unos aretes, no tienes por qué hacer tanto lío. Kami, sabía que empezarías con la cantaleta de que estoy creciendo y más…

-Esto tienes que ser culpa de Anko o Kurenai…

-Culpa de nadie, otousan. ¿Podrías soltar mis orejas, por favor? Creo que me vas a hacer sangrar.

-¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡Por que no me ibas a dejar hacerlo!

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es más, tengo una crema cicatrizante que cierra heridas en poco tiempo que nos puede servir mucho.

-Ay, otousan… Escucha, esperemos a que llegue papá y conversaremos sobre esto, ¿sí?

La mención del otro cincuenta por ciento en los genes de sus hijos sacó al peliplateado de sus pensamientos sobre pequeñas que dejaban de ser nenitas, las tantas veces que había cambiado malolientes pañales y demás. La verdad, prefería eso a toda la jarana de la adolescencia.

-Hn… Dijiste que él te había dado el permiso, ¿verdad?

-Hai.

-¿Y le contaste exactamente lo que ibas a hacer?

-Hai.

-Ya veo…

Yuuki sintió como si acabara de atestiguar contra su padre en una corte marcial.

-Eh, otousan…

Una voz alegre anunciando su llegada en ese preciso momento y la respuesta de otro bastante animado Kousen dándole la bienvenida los interrumpió.

Padre e hijo se asomaron por la entrada al pasadizo, el menor de los mellizos aferrado a la cintura del chuunin con una enorme sonrisa mientras le contaba sus anécdotas del día. El otro padre y la hija mayor voltearon a mirarlos.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el moreno- ¡Ah, Yuu-chan! ¡Te hiciste los hoyitos! Te quedan muy bien, ¿no lo crees, Kakashi?

Yuuki y Kousen nunca olvidarían la manera lenta en que su otousan respondió, arrastrando cada palabra y con una dulzura lúgubre que en aterradora sólo se comparaba a la sonrisa que se formó bajo su máscara.

-Maa, _Iruka-kun_…

**Dos: Kakashi con intención de venganza**

-Yuu-chan, Kakashi ya terminó de ducharse y si quieres entrar al… -el moreno se detuvo en seco cuando vio a sus dos hijos de lo más tranquilos, uno echado frente al otro, en la sala de la casa. Generalmente, ver a los mellizos Hatake-Umino juntos y en paz sólo podía significar que un complot estaba siendo planeado.

O ejecutado.

O ya lo había sido.

O sólo estaban tratando de enloquecer a todo el mundo con la sospecha, que era lo más probable.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Papá, mira! ¿Te gusta? ¡Lo hice esta tarde! –Yuuki le colocó un cuaderno tan cerca de los ojos y con tal entusiasmo que Iruka no pudo evitar la comparación, recordando cuando era pequeña y le obsequiaba dibujos de palitos con círculo encima que ella titulaba "familia".

-A ver… Déjame coger las hojas, no las muevas, Yuu-chan… -era bueno, muy bueno… Las dimensiones para la figura humana correctas, los gestos, las manos. De repente era su corazón parental hablando, pero Iruka podría jurar que su pequeña tenía mucho talento. Su escala de orgullo subió un peldaño más, al igual que la lista mental de sus motivos para presumir de sus retoños. Se fijó de nuevo en el dibujo, pasó las hojas y notó como las formas y las posiciones eran armónicas, variando de boceto en boceto…

Las formas…

Las posiciones…

Había algo bastante gracioso con las posiciones y las siluetas. Algo que casi podía reconocer pero no estaba muy seguro. Algo muy familiar. Tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes, en alguna parte.

Cuando su cerebro hizo _clic_ su primera reacción fue arrojar el cuaderno al suelo, varios metros lejos de las inocentes mentes de sus hijos.

Poco le faltó para abrazarlos, cubrirles los ojos e iniciar cualquier rito de purificación que conociera en el acto.

-¡Papá, mis sketches!

-¿QUÉ ES ESO, YUUKI? ¿KOUSEN?

-¡No me mires! Estoy aquí, tratando de estudiar por primera vez en mi vida y todo para olvidar las imágenes mentales que _tu_ hija ha puesto en _mi_ cabeza cuando pidió _mi_ opinión. Creo que tendré calambre en el ojo el resto de mi vida.

-¡YUUKI!

-¿Es que dibujo feo?

-¡No es eso! Es que es… es… ¡Es PORNO!

-No, papá. Se llama _shonen-ai_. Si quieres saber lo que en verdad es porno, tengo unas revistas por acá que…

Iruka no había matado (por poco) al peliplateado cuando su inocente y linda adolescente hija empezó a leer mangas yaoi o como se llamaran, pero ahora…

-Ya regreso –dijo más calmado, luego de contar hasta diez-. Yuuki, Kousen, si desean darse un baño la ducha está libre.

-Espera, papá. No me has dicho si te gustaron mis bocetos.

-Ah… Están muy bien hechos.

-Eso espero. Otousan me compró unos manuales para dibujar manga y anatomía masculina que he estado revisando. Creo que logré poses bastante realistas, ¿no? –respondió la nena con una sonrisa. Iruka confirmó en ese momento que si algo había sacado la pequeña señorita de su otro progenitor, aparte del pelo plateado, era la actitud desvergonzada.

Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, sonrió.

-Tienes mucho talento.

-Gracias.

-Sigue estudiando, Kousen.

-Ahhhhhh…

Sólo cuando salió del rango visual de los mellizos, cambió la expresión del rostro y apretó los nudillos. Las cosas que estaban hechas, hechas estaban, lo sabía. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera desquitarse.

-¡HATAKE KAKASHI!

**Tres: Kousen en lenguaje histérico**

Los pasos apurados por el pasillo alertaban que el estado de ánimo de la normalmente calmada e impávida Yuuki no era precisamente eso, normal. Soportar una charla sobre crecer, querer cosas nuevas, la adolescencia, relaciones amorosas y la importancia de las decisiones correctas para la vida de labios de tu padre harían eso con cualquiera.

Sobretodo cuando tenían algo de base en lo que decían.

Sobretodo cuando ALGUIEN había abierto su bocota.

-¡KOUSEN! –la puerta del cuarto del chico se abrió de golpe.

-Pero… ¡Él preguntó! ¡Y al menos no se lo dije a otousan! ¡Sabes que eso hubiera sido peor!

-Hagamos un trato. Si no te mueves te prometo que te dolerá poco. O lo intentaré.

-¡Juro que no dije nombres! ¡Nadie sabe que el tipo ése que otousan detesta te recogió el otro día y…!

-¡KOUSEN!

Los breves segundos que se tomó la muchacha en buscar sus kunai entre los estuches de sus pantalones le dieron al menor de los mellizos la oportunidad de emprender rápida huída, a través de la ventana.

**Cuatro: Yuuki en medio del rubor**

Hinata-chan estaba con ellos y, como cada vez que eso pasaba, Kousen se había convertido de un chico extrovertido que no es capaz de mantenerse callado por más de treinta segundos a una especie de criatura monosilábica, inquieta y retraída.

-Gracias por acompañarnos a mi hermano y a mí a elegir los ingredientes para el pastel. Sé que debes estar muy ocupada.

-No hay problemas, Yuuki-chan. Necesitaba la distracción y tenía tiempo libre –respondió ella, con una sonrisa. Yuuki vio desde la esquina de uno de sus ojos como su hermanito menor trastabillaba.

-Igual, muchas gracias. Necesitábamos con urgencia los ingredientes para el pastel de cumpleaños de Pakkun, ¿no, Kousen?

-Ajá.

-Y no teníamos idea a ciencia cierta de qué debíamos comprar. ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Iba a ser mucho más difícil sin tu ayuda, Hinata-san. ¿De acuerdo, Kousen?

-Hai, hai.

-Nos has ayudado mucho.

-Sí.

-Ah, nos encantaría invitarte a la fiesta, ¿no, hermanito?

-Ajá.

-Y Kousen ha estado completamente enamorado de ti desde chiquito, ¿verdad?

-Ajá… ¡Qué! ¡_No_! Digo… Ah… ¡YUUKI!

La peliplateada no dejó de reír en días, cada vez que recordaba la expresión espantada en el de ojos chocolate.

Estaba _tan _mal pero tenía_ tan_ dulce sabor la venganza, como plato frío.

**Cinco (final): Sin sustantivo pero igual de peligroso**

-Gomennasai, Iruka… Sé que era mi turno de preparar la cena pero, verás, estaba regresando temprano a casa cuando me crucé con esta señora extranjera que me pidió le indicara donde quedaba este sitio que…

-No importa, Kakashi. Los chicos y yo preparamos la comida. Aproveché que estábamos todos aquí, fuimos al mercado y, ¿sabes? Compramos tu pescado favorito.

-Sí, otousan –interrumpió Kousen -. De hecho, sabemos que trabajas mucho y todo así que, Yuu-chan y yo estábamos pensando que, no sé, podríamos hacer tus labores toda esta semana, para que descanses.

-Hai, otousan.

-Y yo estoy de acuerdo con los chicos, Kakashi.

Los tres sonrieron de manera misteriosa. Yuuki se apresuró en servirle la comida, Kousen lo guió hasta la mesa y jaló la silla para que se sentara, Iruka le sirvió una copa de sake aún cuando él era el promotor número uno del mandamiento "no beberás cuando los niños estén presentes".

El peliplateado tuvo que luchar sus ganas de pellizcarse, a ver si soñaba o, como mínimo, levantarse para asegurarse de haber entrado en la casa correcta. Esto parecía una especie de esos universos alternos o dimensiones desconocidas donde todo estaba de cabeza.

¿Es que había pasado tanto tiempo entrenando que se auto-encerró en su Mangekyou Sharingan?

-¿Otousan? ¿No vas a comer? ¡Es tu favorito!

-Sí, Kakashi. Estábamos esperándote para empezar a cenar.

Los tres restantes miembros de su familia se sentaron frente a él. Kakashi bajó su máscara todavía algo inseguro, con esa sensación en la parte trasera de su cabeza que le indicaba que algo andaba mal. Iruka, Yuuki y Kousen estaban concentrados en su plato y sólo en su plato.

Levantaron la cuchara.

Se la llevaron a la boca.

Acomodaron un mechón imaginario detrás de la oreja cada uno, gesto idéntico que delataba nerviosismo.

Cogieron su vaso con refresco, bebieron.

Lo miraron con otra enorme sonrisa.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Entonces Kakashi supo que algo estaba realmente, _realmente_ mal.

Hubo un breve silencio, sólo relleno con el sonido de la silla arrastrándose sobre el piso que hizo el jounin al levantarse.

-Oh, _mierda_.

-Vocabulario, Kousen.

-Gomen.

-Debe haber ido a la sala.

-Bueno, puede que no lo note.

-Claro, como el hoyo que hiciste en el techo y lo negro de la pared quemada se disimularon _tan_ bien con la telita que le pusiste encima.

-¡Oye! ¡No fue sólo mi culpa! Tú empezaste con eso de si había avanzado algo en mis técnicas o no y presumiste de tu multiplicación de sombras que es tan básica y…

-¡Ja! Pero no te dije que lo hicieras dentro de la casa, ¿o sí?

Un grito espantado e indefinible los interrumpió.

-Oh, _mierda_.

-¡Otoukasan, vocabulario!

-¡Gomen! ¡Y no me llames otoukasan!

-Esto es lo que haremos. Kousen y yo nos vamos a la casa de tío Naruto mientras se apacigua la "furia" y tú, papá… Tú apaciguas a la "furia".

-¿Me van a abandonar?

-Gomen, otoukasan… Pero estoy de acuerdo con Yuu. Tú eres el padre, es tu deber protegernos con la vida.

-Valientes hijos… Ustedes fueron los que iniciaron todo, con el incendio.

-Sí, pero tú terminaste de arruinar lo que quedaba al apagarlo con el jutsu de agua.

-Ustedes deberían ir a darle las explicaciones. Sean responsables de sus actos.

-Que lo haga ella, es la hija predilecta después de todo.

-Mejor tú, que eres el engreído de la casa.

-¡Tú!

-¡Tú!

-¡No, tú!

-No importa, mejor que lo haga papá. Él tiene sus propios medios _especiales_ para calmar a otousan, ¿no? Y para eso nos necesita _muy_ lejos.

-¡Yuuki!

-Genial, más imágenes mentales.

-Nos vamos.

-Suerte.

-Cuídate.

-Sí, no quiero más hermanos. Me gusta ser el menor.

-Per…

_*Puff*_

_*Puff*_

E Iruka se quedó a solas con un aún-gritando Kakashi, planes de cómo tranquilizar a la bestia revoloteando en su mente y una colección de toda la vida de _Icha Icha Paradise_ completamente destrozada.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Oh, _mierda_.

Felizmente, esta vez no había ningún pequeño destructor que justificara cuidar su vocabulario.

-

-

-

* * *

Ah, no me imagino mostrándole a mi familia mis fics NC17 con tanta naturalidad, como Yuu-chan muestra sus obras de arte…

La juventud de ahora… :D

Creo que me está faltando una aventura completa, estilo ninja, de los mellizos. Veré como solucionar eso pronto.

Esta semana he estado delicada de salud, así que no habrá AmoryOdio hasta el miércoles correspondiente. De hecho, este capítulo de EE iba a ser subido el viernes. Ando medio perdida. ^^U

Una nota importante, Ablivion hizo unos preciosos dibujos de los hermanitos Umino-Hatake que me gustaría pudieran ver y los subí a mi livejournal: http:// shi-nii. livejournal. com/ #cutid1

Copien y peguen la dirección, pero sin los espacios. Son realmente hermosos :D (y nunca estará de más decirte muchas gracias por hacerlos, Ablivion!). Repito: hermosos.

Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden que los reviews son mucho *love* y la mejor medicina. ^^ Comentarios, críticas constructivas me ayudan a continuar.

Que estén muy bien! Kisses!

Hina


End file.
